


Falling Into A World of Angels and Demons

by Roxychick96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brotherly Love, Demons, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Love Triangles, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxychick96/pseuds/Roxychick96
Summary: Sally knew her life was never going to be the same again, after that night, that night when everything changed, when she met the Winchesters.Sally is a young adult who's life is turned upside down when she meets the Winchesters, but she also meets someone else, a certain Angel who catches her eye, but there is also someone else, a demon who's eye she has caught, can she keep her new life in check and be the good girl she has always been or will this demon turn her towards the dark?





	1. Falling Into A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just so you know I have no rights to Supernatural or any of the characters, I do not own anything, only my own character Sally

Author's Note: Hi everyone so I'm still pretty new to writing fanfiction, I have written small pieces before but not much more than that so I may be a little rusty, I really love Supernatural but my story doesn't really follow much if any of the storyline, it starts with them being in the men of letters bunker with Mary so it may include some spoilers just warning you but I really hope you all like it and I would love it if you could comment to let me know, thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 1.  
Falling Into A New World.  
Sally was a normal girl, well as normal as one can be in this day and age, she had long brown hair with brown eyes, just like her father had, she has a small but healthy body, mainly she was just short, only 5 foot tall, she was a very plain looking girl, didn't like to wear makeup and just kept mostly natural, she had other interests than worrying about what she looks like all the time.  
She was sitting on her bed with her music going while she drew, she was drawing a bunch of roses, she was a good drawer, she enjoyed doing it, wasn't the best and had no intentions of taking it anywhere, just like to draw to relax sometimes, life was a bit awkward for Sally, she had a few close friends and her parents but other than that she mostly kept to herself, she was 22 years of age but honestly had no idea on what she wanted to do with her life, she hadn't really had any interests in schooling and had just sort of rushed through school as much as possible, her parents kept telling her that she was in the hardest part of becoming an adult, which is finding your place in life and it had been tough, she felt very out of place in her life but little did she know that tonight that was all going to change.  
Especially when she felt it, a burst in her chest, like energy, it took her breath away and had her gasping in fear, her whole body was filled with this energy, it was building too.  
She attempted to shout out to her parents in fear but nothing came out, she had no breath to even squeak like a mouse and suddenly it was like all the pent up energy inside of her burst out, the whole room was filled with light, it was so bright that Sally had to close her eyes even though it was her own body that the light was coming from and then suddenly everything went black.

It was quiet, very quiet and dark too, Sally felt like she was floating but she couldn't see anything, she couldn't touch anything, she wasn't even sure if she could move, she was scared, she had no idea where she was or what was even happening but then she heard something, talking, it started off quiet but then started to get louder and louder as she started to see a light, it started off small, but as the noise got louder the light grew and she saw a room, there was a big long table with two guys standing at it holding a book talking.  
One of the guys had short hair and looked very buff and serious, he was kind of hot, and the other guy looked slightly younger but with hair that nearly goes down to his shoulders but it suited him, he wore it well, he was almost just as buff as the other guy but also looked rather cute more than a bad boy like the other one, he was the one holding the book but Sally wasn't worried about what they were doing, she was worried about the fact that she was floating over this room and she was getting closer to it and picking up speed and that was when she realized that she wasn't floating, she was falling, right onto their table.  
Sally let out a cry of pain once she hit the table, she heard the boys jump in shock but her head was throbbing too much now to care about that, she tried to get up to see if she had any injuries but the problem was that her whole body hurt and she couldn't move a single inch of it.  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the bad boy looking one asked, he seemed angry but at least the other guy tried to calm him down.  
"Calm down Dean I think she's really hurt" the guy said, so the bad boy looking guy was Dean, Sally picked up on, she was just laying on her stomach on the table in pain as the kinder sounding guy walked over to her and started looking her over.  
"How is she?" Dean asked looking at her suspiciously, he obviously didn't trust easily but Sally was in too much pain to care right now, her whole body was feeling like it had been crushed and the fact that she couldn't move only made it that much worse and painful and when she did try to move it felt like her whole body was on fire.  
"Dean I think she's broken nearly every bone in her body" Sally gasped when she heard him say that, how was it even possible that she was even alive after that fall? How did that fall even happen? and what had been that light that somehow seemed to be what brought her here?  
To say the least she was emotional, and she was scared, she just wanted to be healed and not in pain, to know what was going on and suddenly she felt it again, the energy that she had felt back in her room, it was building inside of her and she noticed the glow was coming back, 'oh no not again' was what she thought but this time it was different, the energy was strong but it seemed to be a different sort, she felt it in her gut, a healing energy of some kind and that was when she felt it, her bones starting to heal, every thing she had broken was back in place like it had never happened once the glow over took her body and she shined brightly and once every bone had been healed the energy feeling faded as well as the light and she was back to normal again, or at least had no glowing body but she was fully healed.  
She tested this fact, sat up on the table, stretched and looked at herself, her arms were fine, her legs were fine, everything was fine, as if she hadn't just fallen from the top of a roof onto a hard wooden table and she was fine, she wasn't sure how but she was grateful.  
"What was that?" Dean asked her as he suddenly pulled out a knife and aimed it at her throat.  
"Wow please don't hurt me, I don't know what that was, honestly I have no idea what is happening to me or how I even got here, my name is Sally, I'm 22 years old, I'm from a small town in South Australia and this has only just started happening to me whatever it is" Sally told them and they both looked at each other suspiciously before looking back at her.  
"You mean to tell us that you're from Australia? Sweetie you're in America now" Dean told her and she looked at him shocked.  
"Sally how did you get here? You must have some idea?" the other guy asked and she still realised she didn't know his name.  
"I'm sorry but what's you're name? Anyway I was just sitting on my bed listening to music when I felt a burst of energy go through me, it was really weird and kept growing and then suddenly I started to glow, sort of like I did just now but the energy had a different feeling to it and suddenly everything went black, the next thing I knew I was in darkness, I don't know how long for but after a while I started to see this light and it grew and I saw this room, I was floating above this room and then suddenly I was falling and I fell straight onto this table and well you saw the rest" Sally told them gasping in a deep breath once she was finished, she was expecting them to call her crazy but to her surprise they just looked at each other curiously.  
"Sorry hi I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, it's nice to meet you Sally and I'm not sure either about what happened to you but I'm sure we could figure it out, we'll help you out" the long haired guy told her to which she smiled at him for, it was nice of them to offer to help her, especially after the had only just met her and it wasn't exactly smooth either, at least Dean had put his knife away now though.  
"How will you be able to help me though?" she asked worried and they just smirked a knowing smile at her.  
"We're the Men of Letters honey, anything supernatural we know about, we're what most people call hunters, we hunt down monsters like vampires and werewolves and things" Dean told her and she just cracked up laughing until she saw that they were looking at her still all serious like they were used to that reaction.  
"Wait your serious?" Sally asked and they just nodded at her.  
"Monsters are real and we hunt them, it is a really long story but don't worry we will help you, our mum Mary will be back soon and I'm sure she'll be able to set you up in one of the many rooms in the bunker" Dean said and Sally quickly pulled out a chair, climbed off the table and sat down.  
"Am I a monster?" Sally asked scared, she was feeling overwhelmed, she had literally just fell into this life, a life where monsters exist and she has powers, powers that she doesn't even know what they are or what she is capable of and she felt sick.  
"I don't think so, besides not all supernatural beings are monsters, there are some nice ones, not many but they do exist" Sam said as he sat down next to her while Dean went off into another area.  
"I don't feel so good" Sally said, she was tired, after her body had magically seemed to heal itself she was worn out, all her energy was gone, like it had drained her of it and she felt like she couldn't do anything, not even move and her eyes were starting to drift shut so Sam picked her up and laid her down on a couch that was in the corner of the room, it had taken but a few moments before she drifted off to sleep, whatever this magic was, it used her energy and a lot of it.


	2. Finding Out What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally is now staying with the Winchesters and is about to find out some answers to her question, she is about to find out what she is and roughly some of what she is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anything about it or to do with it.

Chapter 2.  
Finding Out What You Are.

Sally was dreaming, it was a scary dream, one in which she has powers and monsters exist, and they were after her, chasing her, trying to claw at her, she ran from them, tried calling for help but she was lost in darkness, she couldn't even see where she was running too, or even if she was managing to run, her body felt numb, like she had no control over it and then suddenly she was falling.  
Sally woke with a gasp and jolted upright, her heart was racing and her breathing was erratic, she was frightened and it took her a moment to realise where she was.  
"Sally are you alright?" Sam asked as he slowly came over to her to check on her, he had been reading books over at the table and heard her gasp when she woke up, he knew it was a nightmare but still wanted to check on her.  
"It wasn't a dream was it? Monsters are real and I do have powers" Sally said sadly, she had hoped it had all just been a bad dream, that it hadn't been real, that she would wake up back at home, in her bed, where it was safe, or so she had thought before hand.  
"I'm sorry you're going through this Sally, it's not the easiest thing but I'm here is you need someone, if you need to talk, me and Dean have been through quite a lot so we can relate a lot and hopefully give you useful advice and help you through it as much as we can" Sam told her as he sat down next to her when she pulled her knees up to her chest, she had noticed that she was on a couch and while she couldn't remember getting here she knew Sam had put her there.  
"Thank you Sam, I just don't know what to make of all this, I don't have any answers and that just makes it 100 times worse, it feels like I'm just walking around in the dark, not knowing anything" Sally explained to him to which he nodded at.  
"Well I've been doing some research and so far I've found a couple of things but nothing like what you described with the feeling of energy" Sam told her and she sighed again.  
"So we have nothing so far" she said sadly looking down at her knees and Sam looked at her sadly again, you could see the look in his eyes that he wished he could do more to help her, it did mean a lot to her, especially because she had only just met him and not many people cared like that for other people anymore.  
"We will find something Sally, I promise" Sam told her reassuringly, she could see that he believed that so that helped her to believe it a little more too.  
"Where is Dean?" Sally asked curiously noticing that they were alone and that it had been a few hours that she had been asleep.  
"Oh his gone to get some food, he shouldn't be much longer, he probably ended up going to get some beers too" Sam told her to which she nodded at then noticed the massive stack of books that were scattered all over the table.  
"Are those the books you're looking at to try and find out what I am?" she asked quietly, she was nervous, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, she knew those books would be full of monsters and she didn't want to be in there, she didn't want to be a part of that.  
"Yeah they are, but you don't need to worry about that right now, how about I go make you a sandwich?" Sam asked her which only made her stomach growl to which she blushed at.  
"What would you like?" Sam asked her and she thought for a moment.  
"Do you have ham?" she asked him and he nodded in reply.  
"One ham sandwich coming up, I'll be right back" he told her as he got to his feet and then started heading off to which she figured was the kitchen.  
It was the first time Sally had actually been alone since all this had happened, even when she had been sleeping Sam had still been with her, she took in her surroundings, she could tell this place was old, probably at least a couple 100 years old, she knew it was a bunker from when they said she could stay here earlier but she wasn't sure why they would be staying in a bunker, she knew at least it was because of all the books they had here, it looked like an awesome set up but it also worried her, it was obvious it was off the grid, probably very far off the grid and if they had to be this far off the grid to hide from monsters then those monsters must get real bad.  
She had gotten up now and was having a little wander, she looked at the weapons that were displayed on the walls and stands, some were knives, some were war axes and a couple of swords even, at least she knew if something did ever get here she would have something to defend herself with, she found herself wondering how many more weapons they had, she knew Dean kept that knife on him that he had grabbed and aimed at her throat when she first got here but other than that she was sure they would have more, probably lots more.  
She then got around to the table, the table on where all the books were and she just couldn't help herself, she had to take a little look, Sam hadn't been on a specific page so she just flipped through having a rough look, she saw something called a Wraith and then a Soul Eater and that had been enough, she shut the book, from what she had seen of them she was even more scared now, these things were evil, very evil and just knowing that they exist was enough to make her think that the world was ending.  
"Here is your sandwich" Sam said as he walked back in and placed it down on the table next to the pile of books as well as a cup of water where she was standing and he looked at her concerned, she had become pale, very pale, and he knew why.  
"There is multiple things in those books, there not all bad" he told her as he pulled out his chair and sat down while Sally slowly sat down next to him.  
"I just don't know what to say, how can all these things be real and if they are how come no one knows?" she asked confused.  
"Well we know and there are a lot of hunters out there, monsters are smart, they don't want people to know they exist so they can live in hiding so they can kill in secret without armies coming after them" he replied as he started packing up some of the books into a pile of what ones he had read and still had left to read.  
"How did you get into all this?" she asked curiously and instantly felt bad when she saw the look on his face.  
"Our mother was killed by a demon, a demon who was after me, our father then found out about all these monsters and started hunting them, mostly me and my brother stayed in hotel rooms while he would go off hunting them, he raised us teaching us how to fight them, how to kill them once we were old enough, for a while I didn't want to hunt and went off on my own, I went to college but then the same thing that killed my mum killed my girlfriend, so me and Dean went off looking for our father who had disappeared at the time, we later found him but he too was killed by the demon, he made a demon deal to save my brother, but we found the demon and we killed it" Sam told her roughly what had happened and she looked at him confused.  
"But I thought you said you're mum Mary would be back soon and that she'd help set me up in a room" she said confused.  
"Yeah she came back from the dead, we've all done that a few times but it's a very long complicated story" he told her and she nodded understanding a little more now, mostly on how they got into this life, which is what she asked.  
"Hey guys we're back, sorry we took so long I had to go help mum kill this vampire nest" Dean said as he walked in with a beautiful lady, she had long blonde hair and looked very kind.  
"Hi Sally it's nice to meet you, Dean has told me about what has been happening to you, we're here if you need us" Mary said to Sally as they all sat down at the table, Dean had a couple of brown paper bags that were full of food and some beers that he instantly opened and took one out of.  
"Any luck?" Dean asked Sam who just shook his head and Sally took a big gulp of water from her cup then slowly picked up her sandwich and started eating, she was hungry but also felt a little sick in her stomach with everything that had been happening so she only took small bites.  
"Sam, Dean something is happening" Sally jumped when a man suddenly appeared in the bunker in front of them and his eyes instantly fell on her, he wore a big long coat and had short hair, he was sort of cute.  
"Castiel this is Sally, Sally this is Castiel, he is an Angel" Sam said while watching Sally to see how she would react.  
"An angel? Angels are real too?" she asked to which they all nodded.  
"God is as well but his not really what you would expect, a lot of angels are dicks but Cass is good, his our friend" Dean said and Sally sighed, she felt like her brain was bleeding, like all this information was going to make her head explode.  
"It's nice to meet you but guys Sally is why I am here" Cass told them and they all looked at him shocked, they hadn't even told him about her so they were curious as to how he knew about her and how she was here.  
"I know what she is and so do a lot of other people who are wanting her, Sally is in grave danger" Cass told them.  
"How did you even know she was here though?" Sam asked, uncertain about what he was about to hear.  
"The angels are looking for her, we need to hide her from everything now" Cass said as he walked over to where she was sitting and touched her forehead suddenly, she cried out as she felt a sharp pain and then as quick as it came it was gone and she looked at Castiel confused.  
"He engraved your ribs with protections so angels and demons and such can't find you by tracking you" Dean explained roughly to her.  
"But why would angels and demons be after me? What am I?" she gasped out, she was getting tired of having too many questions and not enough answers.  
"You my dear are a Star" was all Castiel said as he walked over to the head of the table and sat down.  
"What do you mean she's a star?" Mary asked as they all looked at Castiel confused, it was obvious to Sally that he could sometimes be very vague.  
"She's a Star, they are very rare, only appear once every millennium if that, they have their powers from their energy, but most of them only have one power, it can be different between them, one can have one power and another can have another but from what I am hearing of Sally they believe she has all the powers, even ones we don't know of, she has all the powers of a star" he told them.  
"But how can I be a star? I'm a person" Sally asked confused.  
"Well it's still not quite certain on how it happens but when you formed in your mothers stomach you weren't a baby, you were a star, and then formed into a baby, it is very rare that this ever happens, but everyone is after you, especially with how you have more than one power, stars are rare enough with just one power and are hunted for it but with you, you are never going to be safe, you are as of now the most wanted power in the world" Castiel told her.  
"But I've never had these powers before until now" Sally said confused, if she were born this way then how come they hadn't appeared until now.  
"Stars powers don't progress until they are in their 20's, normally its early 20's sometimes it can be late 20's, they also appear to be normal until the age that their powers present themselves" Castiel said.  
"I'm a star?" Sally whispered quietly to herself, she felt weak again, like her breathe had just been stolen from her and a huge weight was dumped on her chest, crushing her lungs.  
"This is the safest place for you but I thought you would all need to know how serious this is" Cass said.  
"So what powers does she have?" Dean asked and Sally looked up curiously, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know but she knew that she needed too.  
"Well from what powers we have seen in the events that this has happened have been water, they can control and create water, also fire, some have had healing powers, one could heal herself and one could heal others wounds" Castiel told them.  
"Well we know that Sally has a healing power, she healed all her broken bones when she came here" Sam said.  
"But that just opens another question, how did she come here?" Dean asked and Castiel looked at her curiously.  
"They can teleport themselves, basically anywhere, I'm guessing she would have been wanting to go somewhere safe, where she would be safest and find out what was happening to her, this is that place, basically if she was wanting to go to somewhere to pray she would end up in the closest church or if she wanted help she would probably end up in a hospital" Castiel told them.  
"So that's two powers that we know of that she has but why does she have more than the others?" Sam asked.  
"We're not sure, it has never happened before" Castiel said and Sally let out a big heavy breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding, at least she had some answers now, there were still plenty of questions but some of them had been answered and she knew what she was, she was a star.

 

Author's Note: Hi guys I hope you're day is going well, mine has been a bit slow today but I was really looking forward to writing this chapter, I came up with the star on my own and all it's powers that you still have many to discover, I would love to know what you all think and I hope you have a good day, thank you for reading.


	3. The Start Of A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has a new life now, a life with magic, and she is slowly learning about what those powers are but can she handle them? Can she handle the emotional stress that comes from them and the monsters that are now after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Supernatural what so ever.

Chapter 3.  
The Start Of A New Life.  
It had been a few hours now since Sally had found out that she is a star, Castiel had left to try and find out how much the angels know about her and Dean and Sam had been searching books ever since but had come up with nothing so far, Star's were that rare that there was not much about them, actually it seemed like there was nothing about them, except for what Castiel had told them.  
Sally had just been sitting there quietly thinking about what the cute Angel had said, she was wondering what other powers she has, or if she ever had them, and why was she more powerful than all the other stars that had existed before her, why did they only have one power and she have more? All these questions were running through her head and she felt like she was going mad, she did have some answers and that helped but there were still way too many for her liking.  
Castiel however, she liked him, he seemed different, a little awkward even, she found it cute, not that Sam and Dean weren't attractive but she found herself appreciating Castiel more.  
"Stuck in your own mind there sweetie?" Mary asked Sally suddenly which caused her to jump, she had been lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even seen Mary come over to her with a bowl of pasta, it looked like chicken and Sally took it gratefully.  
"Sorry yeah I guess I had been" Sally replied to her as Mary sat down next to her with her own bowl of pasta.  
"Try not to worry too much, we'll protect you and find out more" Mary said to her and Sally found that her words did comfort her, Mary obviously had a motherly effect to her, and it did help Sally with the fact that she had been taken away from her parents.  
"Can I contract my parents?" Sally asked suddenly and they all looked at her sadly.  
"Actually it's probably best that you don't, with how much power you have and how many creatures are after you being in contact with them will only put them in danger, the only way to keep them safe is to stay away from them" Dean told her as he looked at her with regret, it was obvious that they had had to leave a lot of people behind in their life and that they had lost a lot of people too.  
"But they don't even know what happened to me, they will be worried" Sally said as a pit in her stomach burned with fear for them.  
"That's for the best, they can't know, because if they do they will be tortured for that information" Sam explained to her and she sighed sadly before slowly beginning to eat her food.  
"I will go clothes shopping for you later Sally, it's probably best that you stay here for now, if something were to see you it would lead them right here and we can't have that, is there anything in particular that would like for me to get for you?" Mary asked her and Sally thought for a moment.  
"Can you get me some knitting needles and wool?" Sally asked quietly so Sam and Dean couldn't hear, she was kind of shy, she wasn't sure what they would think about how she loves to knit, a lot of people that she had met judged her a lot because she was knitting at the age of 22, they would always say that it was for old people but Sally loved it, she designed all her own patterns and then would knit the items and sell them at local monthly markets, she had been saving all of the money she had earned from it, she wasn't sure what she was saving for, she had considered maybe a college course or something but now she guessed she would have to start all over again.  
"Yeah I can do that honey" Mary smiled at her in an understanding way, she knew that the boys would judge her but understood that Sally just wasn't comfortable enough yet.  
It was going to be hard to adjust to all the changes in her life, it was basically like she was starting out a whole new life and she just wanted something familiar to help.  
It was quite for the next for minutes, when suddenly there was a man standing in the bunker again, but this one wasn't Castiel, he was a slightly older looking man, more short and he had a very smug look on his face, Sally instantly had a bad feeling about him.  
"Hello boys, good to see you" the man said sarcastically.  
"Crowley how did you get in here?" Sam growled as he the boys both jumped to their feet and slowly approached him, Mary stayed close to Sally but had pulled out a knife.  
"A little thing I like to call a loophole but no time for that now, I'm here for the girl" Crowley said, his eyes landing on her and it sent shivers down Sally's spine.  
"You're not having her" Mary snapped as she stood up grabbing Sally to her feet with her and she pulled Sally behind her slightly but she could still see everyone.  
"Guys I don't have time for this right now, I know what she is and I need her powers, it may be the only way that I can regain my power and position as king of hell" Crowley said with a impatient tone.  
"You want her to lock Lucifer back into the cage?" Sam asked and Sally instantly felt terrified, so the devil was real as well, why not, there is demons, angels and a god so why wouldn't the devil exist too.  
"No you stupid boy she may just be the answer to the full end of Lucifer, I want her to kill him, to end him for good so the pain in the ass can't ever return" Crowley told them and Dean shot Crowley right in the chest.  
It sent Crowley flying but it only took him a few seconds to get back on his feet to which Sally gasped at, he should be dead, she knew then that she would need to learn as much as she could about all the monsters and what one Crowley is.  
"Owww, I liked this outfit" Crowley groaned annoyed.  
"You're not getting her, she doesn't even know what powers she has or how to use them so she wouldn't be of any help to you anyway" Sam said aiming his gun at Crowley getting ready to shoot him as well.  
""Well we will just have to inspire her won't we" Crowley said, a dark look in his eyes and Sally instantly whimpered in fear, she knew what he was talking about, they all did, he was talking about torturing her to make her emotions go haywire so her powers would show.  
"Leave Crowley" Dean growled but Crowley just sighed and flung his arm, for such a little movement it sent Sam and Dean, as well as Mary flying, he had them pinned to the walls, their weapons dropped on the ground.  
"Come with me little girl" Crowley said looking at her and Sally instantly felt anger flare in her stomach, anger for what he was doing to them, for how he was treating them, Sam, Dean and Mary had taken her in, given her hope and now here he was and he was treating them like dirt and like she was just a pawn to get him power and it angered her.  
"Never" Sally growled at Crowley, the anger building, the fire growing hotter in her stomach and she could feel it, her energy building, it was her anger, her power was her emotions and that was when she decided to use them, to not let him use her.  
"Let go of my friends" Sally cried as her anger boiled over and it all burst out of her, in flames, she sent flames from her body at him, it sent him flying whilst catching on fire and he screamed in pain while rolling around on the ground to try and put himself out, Dean, Sam and Mary however were free of his powers and picked up their weapons again and all aimed them at him.  
"We suggest you leave Crowley, before you find out more of her powers" Dean smirked, he was proud of Sally, of how well she had thrown Crowley with her powers and he had enjoyed watching her stick it to him so much.  
"This isn't over" Crowley said once he had gotten the flames out and then as suddenly as he was here he was gone and they all sighed in relief.  
"Sally are you okay?" Mary asked as she went to touch Sally's arm but Sally flinched back, she was shaking, the adrenaline still burning through her body.  
"Don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you" Sally gasped out in fear, she was worried that if they got to close to her or touched her that she would burn them as well, she didn't know if she could control her power and the last thing she wanted was to hurt them.  
"Sally it's okay, his gone, you're safe" Dean said as he put down the gun he was holding and slowly approached her, he made sure to keep his movements slow and his hands visible the entire time to show her that he wasn't going to touch her or hurt her.  
"I'm sorry" Sally whispered to Mary, she hadn't meant to hurt her feelings about her not wanting to be touched but she knew they understood.  
"How about I just go get you a glass of water?" Mary asked her and Sally nodded her head slightly, she was scared that if she moved too much that her powers would come out.  
"Just sit down and relax and we'll try and get a hold of Cass" Dean said as he pulled her chair out for her and she slowly sat down.  
"Here you go" Mary said as she placed the cup of water in front of Sally while Sam grabbed his phone and started to call Castiel.  
"Thank you" Sally replied as she slowly placed her hand on the glass, it didn't burn, it didn't shatter, so she slowly took a couple of sips to calm her nerves.  
"Hey Cass listen something's happened and we need you to get here right away, it's about Sally" Sam said into his phone before he hung up.  
It took two seconds and suddenly Castiel was standing in the room, for a moment Sally was scared that it was Crowley again but breathed in a deep breath once she saw that it was Cass.  
"What happened?" Castiel asked instantly.

Sally had calmed down slightly after they had told Castiel all about Crowley, they had found the loophole that Crowley had used to get in the bunker and Castiel plugged it, but now he was just standing in the corner staring at Sally which made her feel uneasy.  
"So fire as well" Sam said as he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a list of what powers they knew she had so far, to try and keep track.  
So far there was teleportation, healing her own wounds and fire, with the fire however it looked like she could create it as well as control it.  
"So Crowley wants her to kill Lucifer? You must be pretty powerful if he thinks you can do that?" Dean smiled at her to try and make her feel better to which she chuckled at him for slightly.  
Mary had come over and gave her a small rub on her back to try and make her feel better, she was comfortable enough to let them touch her now but she was still slightly on edge.  
"So what's the next step now? Castiel asked and they all looked at each other uncertain.  
"Now we train her, help her learn how to activate and control her powers" Sam said as he smiled comfortingly at her, he felt sorry for her, he knew what it was like to be suddenly uprooted from your nice normal life to be thrown into this madness, it had happened to him a few times and it never really got easier, you just learn how to deal with it.  
"I feel weak" Sally told them suddenly and they all looked at her concerned, she could barely lift her arms and her eyes were heavy, she felt like she had ran a marathon and then some.  
"Must be because of using your powers, it is your energy so the more you use it the more tired you will be, you will have to build up a tolerance to it so you don't fully drain yourself every time" Castiel told her and she sighed, she was exhausted and felt emotionally drained.  
"Come on sweetie come lay down on the couch and get some sleep, we'll keep an eye on you" Mary said knowing that Sally wasn't comfortable being alone at the moment so she helped her to her feet to which Sally wobbled on and she helped her over to the couch where she laid her down and grabbed a blanket and put it over her, it took less than 5 seconds before Sally was asleep and everything around her was drowned out.

Author's Note: Hey guys so I hope you like the story so far, I'm not used to writing ones like this but I hope that it's going well so far.


	4. Learning Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally starts learning how to use her powers and Castiel is the one teaching her, the angel is kind and helps her discover more of who she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Sally, I do not own anything to do with Supernatural

Chapter 1.  
Learning Powers.  
The next day once Sally had woken up she found pancakes waiting for her at the table, Mary had cooked them for everyone and they were all sitting down eating, Castiel wasn't eating though, he was just sitting there quietly watching them awkwardly, it made Sally uncomfortable so she decided to try and talk to him.  
"Castiel would you be able to try and help me learn how to control my powers? I mean you're an angel and have powers so if anyone can teach me you're probably the one" Sally asked him and he looked over at her with a slightly shocked expression before it fell back to his normal almost expressionless face.  
"I can try to help you yes" was all Castiel replied and she smiled at him softly.  
"Thank you" she said to him to which he just stared at her for a moment before returning the smile, he looked totally cute when he smiled like that, it was shy and awkward and Sally found herself blushing at the thought of finding him cute so she quickly put her head down and finished eating her pancakes.  
Mary however had noticed and smiled slightly at the girl she was starting to grow fond of, she was like a daughter that she'd never had, and she was glad that her two boys were even starting to see her as a little sister, especially after Sally had just lost her family and could never see them again, she knew her family could never replace them but at least she wasn't alone and scared, she had them and she knew that.  
"We'll we've got a case so we'll probably be gone for a couple of days Sally but mum will be here and probably Castiel" Sam told Sally who looked up suddenly a little scared, they had been here ever since she had gotten here and she had grown used to the comfort of having them here to protect her and the thought of them being gone for a few days terrified her.  
"But what is Crowley comes back? Or something else that wants me?" she whimpered out scared and Mary came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry they fixed the loophole that Crowley used to get in and the whole bunker is protected against everything else there is, plus you will still have me" Mary said and it did comfort Sally but she was still scared.  
"I will stay also if you would like" Castiel spoke up then and surprised Sally, she didn't think that he would stay as well, she thought that with being an angel he would have way better or more important things to do.  
"Thank you" Sally said to both Mary and Castiel as she smiled gratefully at them both, it meant a lot to her to have people that care for her, even though she had only known them for a couple of days now.  
"Also Sally I bought you a little something yesterday while you were asleep" Mary said as she motioned towards where the bedrooms are and Sally got up and followed her.  
Once they got to the room that was meant to be Sally's but she'd been sleeping out on the couch Mary opened the door and they both walked in.  
It was the first time that Sally had actually been in here and it was nice, cream walls which helped it feel warm instead of cool like white does, the bed was in the middle of the room with the headrest against the wall, on the right hand side was a wardrobe which Mary had filled with some clothes and shoes for Sally and Sally gasped in shock, she hadn't expected Mary to buy all that for her but she was so grateful that she hugged Mary happily to which Mary chuckled at.  
Also on the left side of the room was a desk, it had a laptop on it and she eyed Mary off suspiciously to which Mary grinned at.  
"You may need one, you never know" Mary told her admitting to buying it for her.  
"Thank you so much Mary, if you want I'll pay you back once I can" Sally offered to which Mary shook her head at.  
"You're family now, no need, and besides I think the present you'll like best is in that corner" Mary said pointing to the corner on the right hand side of the desk and Sally went over there to find a big zip up bag and Sally gasped excitedly once she opened it.  
It was full of wool and knitting needles, wool of all different colours, and needles of all different sizes and it was beautiful to Sally, she could just picture all of the things she could knit and create with this and she was excited.  
"Thank you so much" Sally said as she threw her arms around Mary again giving her a huge hug, Mary just laughed and returned the hug.  
"You are very welcome dear, I just hope it makes you feel more comfortable and more at home here" Mary said to her once they pulled away from the hug.  
"I hope so too, but what will the guys think of me knitting? I mean not many 22 year olds knit" Sally said shyly, she had been worried quite a bit about it, they hadn't judged her yet but a lot of people actually looked down at her for knitting.  
"They probably won't even care to be honest, they have the things they like and you have the things you like, they understand that" Mary told her to which Sally nodded at.  
"Come on lets go see the boys off" Mary said as they left Sally's bedroom and went back down to the main room where the boys were just finishing packing their things for the trip, some extra pairs of clothes, some weapons, books, stuff like that.  
"So do you know what you are hunting?" Sally asked curious, she still did not know much about the world of monsters but she planned to change that, she wanted to be prepared for if anything else comes for her.  
"We think it might be an evil spirit, should be pretty simple" Sam said as he grabbed the paper that they had found the case in.  
"Yeah seems like every member of this family is slowly being killed off, we think it's linked to them" Dean told her as he slung his bag over his shoulder all ready to go.  
"We'll see you in a couple of days, call if you need us" Mary said as she hugged both of them and they smiled before leaving the bunker to go on this hunt.  
"They will be alright right?" Sally asked nervously, she felt a little sick in her stomach, almost like she was homesick with them not being here, knowing that they were going to be gone for a few days.  
"They should be fine, they've killed a lot of monsters" Mary said as she started packing up the dishes.  
Sally was about to offer to help but jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see Castiel standing behind her.  
"You scared me" Sally breathed out as she tried to calm her beating heart which was beating 100 miles per hour.  
"I'm sorry, are you ready to start learning about your powers now?" he asked her and she nodded nervously, last time she had used her powers she had nearly burnt the place down so to say she was scared to use them again was a bit of an understatement.  
"Ok so when you activate your powers its always through your energy and emotions right?" he asked her as they sat down at the table in front of each other.  
"Yeah I'm pretty positive about that, I was so angry with Crowley for what he was doing to Sam, Dean and Mary and how he only wanted me as a weapon to gain him more power, it was rage, rage like I had never felt before and it scared me but I think it's safe to say that anger is what unleashes the fire" Sally explained to Castiel in the best way she could, in the only way she understood.  
"So get angry" Castiel said like it was so simple which made Sally laugh slightly.  
"Cass I can't just get angry, besides what if I can't control it and burn the place down?" Sally asked scared, that was the last thing she wanted.  
"Just try a little bit of anger" Castiel said and Sally sighed hopelessly, maybe Castiel couldn't help her as much as she had thought, it wasn't easy for Sally to get angry, in fact all she was getting was sad, almost hopeless, she had no idea how to control her powers and it worried her.  
Suddenly Sally felt wet, but only her hands, at first she thought that she was crying, but then she noticed that the water was actually coming from her hands and she gasped scared.  
"It's okay, don't be scared, don't lose control just calm down" Castiel spoke as he watched the water pour from her hands all over the floor.  
"What's happening?" Sally asked as the water slowly slowed to a stop and she looked at her hands like they were completely different to her, like they weren't even her hands.  
"Sadness, it brings tears, tears are water, which makes another power that you have" Castiel said curiously as he grabbed the notebook that they had written all of her powers in, they had named it Sally to which made her uncomfortable, it was like they were studying a new sort of monsters, and that monster was her and that somehow, someday this book would hold the information on how to kill her and whatever her kind is, a star, just like all the other books that held ways to kill monsters.  
"Castiel have there ever been any evil stars?" she asked nervously, her voice quiet and he looked up at her curiously, he was cute when he was thinking.  
"There have been, most of them have been good, but a few have turned evil I'm afraid, they only live as long as a human, that's the human side of them so if they are evil they do still die eventually" Castiel told her.  
"Can you kill a star?" she asked curiously and he looked at her sadly.  
"I'm afraid so, it's with extreme difficultly but I have heard of a few who had to be killed" he replied as he finished writing in the book and put it down on the table, he had already filled the book with all this stuff, everything he knew about stars but Sally had been too scared to read it, plus she felt more comfortable asking him about it anyway.  
"What ways were they killed?" she asked and he looked at her a little worried, not sure if he should tell her.  
"Well there is only 3 that have had to be killed, two males and a female, one was beheaded, this one had the power to heal herself, can't heal herself without her head, another had the power of fire so we had to drown him in an endless ocean, and the final one, he had the power over animals, he could control them, him we killed by running a blade into his heart, it was a tough battle that one, I remember the story, many of us angels had been torn apart by the animals he was controlling" he told her and she gasped in fear, there was obviously still many ways to kill stars, depending on their powers but sadly it didn't provide Sally any comfort.  
"You won't turn out like them, they were misguided and alone, you have Sam, Dean and Mary and if anyone can help you it's them" he said and that did provide her comfort, he may be awkward and not know what's appropriate in most social situations but he still knew his stuff.  
"Thank you Castiel" she said shyly as she looked down at her hands again.  
"Do you want to keep practising?" he asked her and she nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to feel not sad but emotional, she thought about how her life had changed and the life she had to leave behind, her heart felt heavy and suddenly the water was flowing again and for a few hours he helped her learn how to stay calm and control it, even learn how to move it and use it to her advantage, she had even sprayed him in the face a couple of times which always made her burst out laughing at.

Author's Note: Hey guys so I really hope you are like this story, I'm just making it up as a go along, I've got a rough storyline plan but we will have to see, I would love to know what you all think, and I hope you are enjoying it :)


	5. Admitting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has feelings for a certain angel and she can't hold it in anymore, she has to admit it, but what will they think?

Chapter 5.  
Admitting Feelings.  
All night Sally was awake nearly, all night she tossed and turned over her day, over the feelings that were stirring in her gut, she liked Castiel, no it was more than that, she has feelings for him, strong ones, she wasn't quite sure just how strong but she knew they were there, every time he came near her or sometimes even just in the room butterflies would instantly start fluttering in her stomach and she would become shy, like with how he was helping her learn her magic, it made her like him even more, like him for the fact that he was helping her, it was kind of him, and he didn't get upset or angry if something was too hard for her yet, he would just stay calm and encourage, she really liked that about him.  
Sally knew she would have to talk to someone about these feelings though, they were eating away at her, especially if they were keeping her up all night, she just needed someone to know, it couldn't be him, she couldn't bring herself to get the courage to tell him, she would be terrified, what if he didn't like her back and it ruined their entire relationship that they were growing, she would never forgive herself for losing that.  
It was 5am but Sally knew that sleep was no longer going to be an option, she did get like an hour or so through out the whole night and sadly that was going to have to be enough, but after practising her magic yesterday so much she was exhausted, she should have been asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but now that just added to how drained she felt, it was going to be a sluggish day.  
Slowly Sally made her way out into the kitchen and made herself a hot cup of chocolate milk, her favourite ever since she was a little girl, she would have to have good strong bones with how much milk she has drank her whole life, and once her drink was made she went out into the main area and sat down at the table with her legs up so her knees were to her chest.  
"Can't sleep?" came a voice from the other side of the table and Sally gasped as she looked up to see Mary, she looked already showered, dressed and ready for anything, where Sally looked a mess, her hair wasn't even brushed, she was still in her pyjamas and had some serious bags under her eyes, she looked pale and Mary was concerned.  
"Nope" was all Sally said looking down into her cup of chocolate milk as if she were looking for a miracle, that somehow the chocolate milk was going to make her feel better and she slowly took a sip, letting the warmth of it soothe her throat and warm her tummy.  
"Something on your mind?" Mary asked and Sally smiled slightly, it was like Mary could just see right through her sometimes, it was nice, and Sally thankfully felt like she could talk to her.  
"Castiel" she replied, she wasn't really sure what much more she could say then that, the butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach just thinking of him.  
"What about him?" Mary asked, softly pushing for more answers.  
"I like him" was all Sally could say as the blush spread across her cheeks and she had to say no more, Mary understood fully and Sally looked up shocked when Mary chuckled slightly.  
"Yes he is quite a handsome one isn't he" Mary commented which only made Sally blush even more, she was sure she was probably nearly as red as a tomato.  
"Yeah he is" Sally replied as she took a big gulp of her chocolate milk this time trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"You don't have to be so shy about talking to me about it you know, I noticed yesterday how close you two are becoming, and not just because his teaching you about your magic, he may hide it well but he worries about you, he cares about you" Mary told her.  
"That doesn't mean he will ever like me in the same way, I don't even fully understand my feelings, its all just happened so fast and everything has been so overwhelming" Sally replied to which Mary nodded understandingly.  
"Yes you have been through quite a lot, but we all have and if I have learned one thing it is to not take anything for granted, to make the most of every day that comes around because in a flash it can all be gone" Mary said and Sally felt sad for Mary, she knew that she had lost everything when she had died only to come back and have her husband be dead and everything else different, her sons had grown into men and were hunters which is a life she had never wanted for them so Mary was right, everyone had been through a lot and it could change within a split second, just like it had for her.  
"What do you think I should do?" Sally asked and Mary smiled at her with slight sadness.  
"I cannot tell you that, it is up to you, it is your feelings and your life, you are the one who needs to decide where it goes" Mary told her and Sally nodded, she understood where Mary was coming from, and she decided she was just going to see how it goes.  
"Thank you Mary" Sally said and the lady just smiled in response, she knew she had said enough, that Sally had what she needed.  
A couple hours later Sally was feeling slightly better, she had showered, dressed in black jeans with black combat boots and a grey t-shirt, very plain but Sally still liked it and she made her way back down to the main room where Castiel was waiting for her, Mary had gone off to do some research for the boys for something on their hunting trip and Sally hoped that everything was okay.  
"Are you ready to start your lessons?" Castiel asked as Sally sat down in front of him and she sighed tiredly.  
"I don't know if I'm really up for it today" she replied and he looked at her concerned.  
"Are you alright?" he asked to which made her heart flutter at the sign of his caring.  
"I'm fine I just didn't sleep well, maybe an hour at the most" Sally explained that she didn't sleep but not the reason why she had not.  
"That's alright, we don't have to do it every day, just try to as much as you can though so then you build up a tolerance" he said and she nodded as she yawned.  
"Can I ask you something?" she asked and he looked at her curiously, obviously wondering what her questions could be.  
"You're an angel right? Then where are your wings?" she asked, on a lot of movies she had seen you could normally see the angels wings, but with Castiel he looked just like a normal human.  
"You want to see them?" he asked and she nodded as her eyes lit up excitedly and she watched as he stood up and made the lights dim as these black shadows appeared across the wall, he looked beautiful, it wasn't in the least what she expected but it was still amazing, he was amazing.  
"Wow" was all Sally could say as they disappeared and he sat back down as if nothing had happened.  
"Being an angel isn't always amazing" he said suddenly and Sally looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, she couldn't help it, she could see pain on his face and it concerned her.  
"Well some angels have lost their way, lost faith, they could be considered just as bad as the demons, half the time I don't know who to trust anymore" he explained to her and she nodded sad for him.  
"Well you have us, me, Sam, Dean and Mary, we'll always be here for you, just like you're here for us right?" she said as she smiled at him and he slowly met her eyes as he smiled softly in return.  
"Thank you Sally, you have a beautiful heart" he replied to which made her heart skip a beat, she felt as if he was seeing right through her, right into her very soul and she felt very exposed.  
Just then Sally was about to say thank you but he tensed and she instantly gasped in fear, his whole body had become hard and tense and he looked as if he were listening to something.  
"Sally I'm sorry I have to go, something important is happening, I'll be back soon" he said as he got to his feet and Sally was about to ask him what was going on, if it was Sam and Dean but in a flutter he was gone and she was left sitting there worried sick to her stomach.  
"Is everything alright dear?" Mary asked as she came in carrying a pile of books that she placed down on the table and she looked at Sally worried.  
"Castiel, his gone, it was like he was hearing something then he said that something important was happening and that he'll be back soon and then he was gone" Sally said looking up at Mary in concern.  
"It would have been Angel radio, they can communicate with each other in their minds in a way, it's sort of hard to explain, even I don't fully understand it but whatever it was it would be important angel business" Mary explained to her as she sat down next to her and started sorting through the books.  
"What's all this?" Sally asked curiously.  
"Well the boys have killed the evil spirit they were after but have come across something else, we're not quite sure on what it is yet so we're doing research, would you like to help?" Mary asked and Sally nodded, it was all she could do until Castiel got back anyway.  
"Well whatever it is its snatching people from their beds in the dead of night, the people are never found again and there is no trace of what took them, there has however been EMF at every house where a victim was taken so it was more than likely supernatural" Mary said and Sally nodded as she quickly went to her room and grabbed her laptop, she wanted to find out more about this town and the people that had been taken so they began to research.

A short while later Sally had an idea.  
"Mary I think I know what it is, this town and surrounding towns have more missing people in this last year than they have had in the entire time there has been towns there, the people are never found, but I have found some reports on the police file that Sam sent me, there have been reports of a mysterious shadow that people have spotted, they have only seen it for a second though and then it's gone and only ever at night, and some of those people later disappeared too, right out of their beds, it was like they were being tormented before being taken, police chalked it up to a stalker but I think it may be a phantom attacker" Sally told Mary who looked at her proudly.  
"You've really done you're research haven't you, it would explain nearly every aspect of this case" Mary said smiling at her, for a beginner she was already learning fast.  
"But this book explains how phantom attackers can be killed the same way as a spirit, you have to discover who the phantom was when they were human and salt and burn the remains but how would you find out who they are, it could be anybody" Sally said worried.  
"Well most phantoms leave signs of who they were, this one is tormenting people first, by stalking them before taking them, who was the first person to go missing that year? I'm going to get Sam and Dean on the phone" Mary asked and Sally sifted through the list of people before finding it, by the time she had it Sam and Dean were on the phone and both listening to what Mary and Sally had found.  
"Her name was Mary scather, 27 at the time, single but beautiful, she had reported being stalked and sent creepy messages written in blood, from a man claiming that he was in love with her, that he would have her, the police never found out who it was, a month after her 3rd letter she went missing, her body was never found, just like all the others, did any of the other victims receive letters written in blood?" Sally asked the boys who were on loudspeaker.  
"No but there has been reports of a woman sobbing in the night, like it was right outside their windows, but when they looked there was no one there" Dean said.  
"It sounds like Sally might be right, Phantom attackers have been known to relieve their horrid deaths and force others to witness them, this one must be reliving her death and snatching people because she is angry she was never found, Sally does it say of any clue as to where her remains could possibly be?" Sam asked.  
"Well the cops went through her belongings and they found many drawings of a well out in the middle of a meadow but they didn't find anything in the well" Sally said as she skimmed through the files and notes.  
"Doesn't mean she isn't out there, police work is sloppy, could be a hidden compartment or anything, I say we check it out, good work Sally" Dean said proud of her, they all were and Sally smiled happily, finally starting to feel like part of the team.  
"Anytime" she replied before they hung up and Sally put all the files down.  
"You did a mighty fine job Sally, you should be proud" Mary said to her as she started packing up the books.  
"I am, it's good to finally be useful instead of needing help" Sally replied.  
"Well why don't I go and make us some lunch?" Mary asked and Sally smiled at her, lunch sounded great, especially because of how late it actually was and that was when Sally remembered how long ago that it had been since Cass had left and started to get concerned, sure it had only been 7 hours but still, she hoped he was okay.

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you are all having a good day, I know this chapter doesn't offer much and sorry for that but I want a slow realistic build up and I thought throwing in some actual monster research would be a good way of adding into the actual supernatural hunting side, anyway I would really love to know what you think so if you could comment that would really help me out, thanks and I hope you enjoy the story.


	6. A Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally meets Crowley, in a different way from their first meeting, in a more charming way, he still wants her and is trying any way possible to do it

Chapter 6.  
A Charmer.  
Sally was all alone that night, Mary had gone to help a friend who was in urgent need with a monster related problem, the boys were still out hunting the phantom attacker and Castiel had not returned from whatever his important business was, she had told them, Mary had asked her before she left if she was going to be alright on her own and she told her that she would be but she honestly didn't know anymore, it had been a couple of hours now and the walls felt like they were closing in around her, trapping her and she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
She eventually got to the point where she could no longer handle it and so she got to her feet, grabbed her purse which Mary had bought for her and set off out of the bunker, Mary had put some fake credit cards, a fake ID and a couple hundred dollars of cash in there for her, even though she wasn't meant to leave the bunker Mary still wanted Sally to have some cash in case anything happened.  
Thankfully it wasn't a far walk to town and it didn't take long before Sally found a restaurant that also has a bar so she sat down at the bar.  
"Two shots of Jim Beam with coke please" she said as she sat down putting her ID on the counter, the guy at the bar, a blond guy who was quite buff and also came off as a bit flirtatious for as soon as he saw that Sally was of age he gave her the biggest smile he could and a wink.  
Sally was used to that reaction by now, she had a few friends that she would go to pubs with at her old town, nearly all the guys would come over and offer to buy them a drink, the only thing was most of those guys were pigs and thought a simple drink would get them in their pants for the night, most of the guys would try that with every single girl only to end up going home by themselves and Sally planned on keeping it that way so she just shrugged the man off to which he sighed to and went and got her glass, she watched carefully as he made her drink to make sure he didn't spike it or anything, she knew that no matter what you could never trust anyone, especially now that her life was in threat of demons and monsters.  
She gave him the money and took a sip of her drink as he walked off, it was nice being out of the bunker, out in the fresh air, not that the bunker didn't have fresh air it was just this was a different surrounding which made it feel more fresh, more different, she watched as couples were on dates, as friends sat and drank together and for a small moment she felt sorry for herself, she knew that she would never do that with her friends again, that she would never see them again, or her parents, that her life would never be safe, or normal, it wasn't that she wasn't liking her new life, she was liking it, she was learning a lot and making herself useful, she hoped eventually she could help in a bigger way but for now it was enough, and she did have a new family, of course they would never replace her parents but Sally was finally accepting that this was her life now and that all she could do was try to make the most out of it.  
"Nice choice of drink love, I do appreciate a girl who loves her bourbons, I prefer the older whiskeys and the aged ones but still a good choice" Sally looked at the guy who came and sat down next to her and gasped in fear, it was Crowley, he held up his own drink as if toasting to her and smiled at her.  
"What do you want? What are you going to do to me?" Sally instantly asked as fear bubbled through her body, she tried to keep her face hard and not show any emotion but it was hard.  
"Nothing love, just thought I'd come over and keep you some company" he said trying to speak like a charmer, which made Sally sick.  
"I want none of your company, it's not a pleasure" Sally threw at him, it was a snide remark but honestly she felt quite proud of herself for it.  
"Ohh aren't we precious, most girls I would rip out their lungs for that comment" he replied and Sally has to try not to barf.  
"Like I said you're company isn't a pleasure and that just proves it" Sally remarked, she had had enough of him already and went to get up but spotted a demon bodyguard standing over by the entrance, she tried to look for another but only to notice one at each exit, they all made sure to show her their black eyes so she knew that they were demons but quickly went back to normal eyes to fool the humans, Sally felt sorry for all the innocent humans that had no idea what surrounded them, what could happen to them, she wanted to warn them but knew it would do no good, they would just think she was crazy and it would draw too much attention to her but anyway she had no choice but to sit back down, while she had been studying about demons and how to defend against them she had not yet learned the spell to send them back to hell, she couldn't read Latin, she had planned on asking Sam later to teach her but now she wasn't sure if she would get the chance to.  
"No need to worry love, like I said I just came over to give you some company, be a good girl and nobody will get hurt" Crowley said as he looked into his drink showing his slight boredom, as if something were just going to pop out of his drink and entertain him.  
"I'm guessing the threats that follows will be 'come with me and no one will get hurt, do whatever I say and no one will get hurt, kill Lucifer and no one will get hurt'" Sally snapped at him as she grabbed her drink and took a big gulp, she had paid for it after all and dealing with him was enough to make anyone drink.  
"You know I like you, I like your sass, its attractive and no not a single threat, just hopefully a little friendly chat" he said as he looked up at her with a flirty smile and she fake gagged to which he just smirked at.  
"I like this new confidence of yours, I guess that means you have been gaining control over your powers?" he asked curiously as he looked her over as if he were trying to see her magic.  
"What I do is no business of yours and I've always had confidence, you just caught me at a bad time, plus I never have a good attitude towards people well monsters actually that try to kidnap me and kill my friends" Sally threw at him, she was never going to forget that, no matter how much of a charmer he was.  
"Well I must admit I find you're confidence very attractive, I am enjoying our little banter but I'm afraid I must get to business, I need you to kill Lucifer for me but not only for me but the whole world, especially your new family, they have a very bad history with him so once he regains full power I'm sure they will be on his list to torture and kill, so it would benefit all of us if you were to help" Crowley said obviously trying to appeal to her caring side, he knew she saw the Winchesters as a family, he knew that she had just lost her real family and would do everything in her power to protect her new one, he was manipulating her but sadly he also knew that he had a point.  
He was right, something as bad as Lucifer rising and gaining power, all the innocents who would be tortured and slaughtered, not just Sam and Dean or Mary, Sally did not like it but she had to admit it, it would be catastrophic and she couldn't just stand around and let that happen, she would have to help.  
"Fine I'll help but I'll do it my own way, I'm not doing it for you, I will be doing it for the Winchesters and all the innocents who will die if I don't, and I'm not going to let you be any part of it, I will be doing it with Sam, Dean and Mary, you I want nothing to do with, so yes I will help kill him but only if you piss off" Sally told him, it wasn't very often that she swore but she knew it would get her point across.  
"If you need me you just let me know darling" was all he said then before he got up and walked out, Sally sighed in relief as his lackey's followed him and quickly finished her drink before getting up and heading home back to the bunker.  
"Where have you been? I was worried about you" Mary said as she jumped to her feet when Sally walked back in through the door to the entrance and then Sally remembered she had meant to write a note but had forgotten too, she had never had to do that before and wasn't used to it.  
"I'm sorry, I needed some air" she said as she made her way down to the main room and sat down next to Mary who had retaken her seat.  
"It's okay, just as long as you're alright, I was worried that something had gotten you, I must give you this, it's a knife made of silver and iron as well as salt, it'll help defend you from both spirits, werewolves, demons, a lot of things, I want you to keep it on you at all times for protection, also I made you a charm bracelet, it hides you from being tracked, also protects you from being possessed, promise me that you will never take it off" Mary said as she handed her the two items, they were both beautiful, the charm bracelet was also made of silver and very pretty, the knife had a nice shiny silver to it and the handle was made of this nice sleek wood.  
"I love them, thank you so much" Sally said as she put on the bracelet and hooked the knife onto her pants, it had a nice case that you could clip onto the belt loop of your pants so it came in very handy and would make it very easy to grab it quickly.  
"So did anything happen out there?" Mary asked her and Sally felt as if she had read her mind.  
"Actually it did" Sally told her and Mary looked at her worried, her eyes scanning for any signs of injuries.  
"I went to this nice little restaurant that had a little bar, I ordered a drink and who should come along, Crowley came and sat next to me, he had a couple of demons standing guard, he didn't hurt me or anyone, he just tried to be charming and asked me to kill Lucifer, he actually made a very persuasive point that if Lucifer rises and gains power of all the innocent people who will suffer for it as well as the fact that you Winchesters have a bad history with him so you will be on his hit list" Sally told Mary who nodded.  
"Yes Sam is his vessel, it was an ugly situation, the boys only just got through it, after a long and hard time, Lucifer will most certainly want us out of his way" Mary said which only made the fear in Sally's stomach twist and turn more.  
"I told Crowley that I will help kill Lucifer, but I will do it my way, and it is in no way for him, that I will be doing it with you guys and that I will only do it if he pissed off" Sally said blushing slightly, she had never shown that side to Mary or the boys yet and she wasn't sure what they would think of it.  
Mary however had burst out laughing to which made Sally feel so much better and she started laughing too, to be honest she had enjoyed telling him that very much.  
"I'll defiantly be telling the boys that one when they get home, oh Dean is going to love it" she chuckled as she looked at Sally proudly, she was already proving herself to be loyal and brave and Mary saw a lot of herself in her.  
"Anyway it's late so I might just get some sleep" Sally said once she noticed that it was already now 2am.  
"Yes I'm buggered, I had to help my friend salt and burn a family member, they were pretty wrecked about it, she'll be alright, it'll just take some time" Mary said and Sally looked at her sadly.  
"You're a good person Mary, thank you again for everything you have done for me" Sally said and Mary replied by pulling her into a hug, it was comforting, it was a mothers embrace.  
"Good night Sally" was all Mary said before making her way upstairs, Sally however had set up herself on the couch with a pillow and blanket so she made her way over to that, settling down and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hey guys so I did enjoy this chapter quite a bit, I would love to know what you thought of the little banter between Sally and Crowley, I haven't really written that sort of thing before so it will be helpful to know, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day.


	7. Feelings Are Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Castiel and Sally discovers another power, it also changes the whole dynamic of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning a few spoilers of later seasons and some graphic violence and injuries so if you don't like blood and gore just be warned

Chapter 7.  
Feelings Are Out.  
Sally woke up to the boys getting home, they were starving so when Mary came out of the kitchen with big plates of pancakes, bacon and eggs they were thrilled, Sally had her fill and well you can imagine Dean, lets just say to say there was nothing left would probably be an understatement.  
"Thanks again for your help Sally, you did a really good job" Sam smiled at her proud of how well she was adjusting and how fast she was learning.  
"So I have some news to tell you guys about Sally last night" Mary then continued on to tell them what had happened when Sally went out and ran into Crowley and she made sure to tell them what Sally had said to him, Dean had nearly spat out his food in laughter and Sam had even laughed pretty hard too, they were both very proud of her.  
"You are definitely fitting in around here" Dean chuckled as he managed to get his breath back.  
"So Sally anyway are you sure that you want to do this? I mean it is Lucifer and you're still learning all about your powers, we don't even know what full extent they are or go to" Sam said worried about her.  
"I'm not going to be reckless and go after him straight away, I have been practising my powers, I even found out I can create and control water, Castiel has been helping me learn how to control them" she told them and they looked at her curiously.  
She then made a bubble of water appear in her right hand, she just had it floating there in the air and then just as soon as she made it appear she made it disappear.  
"You're getting good" Dean smiled at her, she knew how much he worried about her powers and if she went evil and such, after what he had been through when Sam drank demon blood, she had slowly been learning about their lives and what had happened in the past, Mary had explained a lot to her.  
"I'm not comfortable yet learning to control the fire, that one is a bit tougher because it comes from my anger and I can lose control of that very easily" Sally explained to them to which they all nodded to tell her that they understand.  
Suddenly there was a crash and they all jumped to their feet to see Castiel laying on the ground, he had knocked into a book shelf and had knocked off a few books but that wasn't what they were worried about, he looked terrible, he was beaten to a pulp and was bleeding from his mouth, they all quickly ran over to him and that was when they noticed more wounds, a gushing head wound and a stab wound in the stomach.  
"Cass what happened?" Mary asked as they all looked him over.  
"Angels" was all he said before he choked slightly on the blood that was coming up and out of his throat and Sally gasped scared, she had seen this sort of thing on movies before but never in real life and never someone she cared about, especially with her feelings for Castiel.  
"Angels did this to you?" she asked horrified, she knew that a lot of the angels couldn't be trusted but with god and his sister back up in heaven they had slowly been getting all the angels back in line.  
"They want you, they want to use you, to kill god, so they can take over heaven, their not happy that god is back, they had free range and now that has been taken away from them and they can't just do whatever they want, I told them I'd never give her to them so they tried to kill me, I managed to take out a few but I was seriously harmed, I only just managed to get here" he managed to tell him before he vomited up more blood and gasped for air.  
"Can't you heal yourself?" Dean asked growing frustrated, that was his way of showing that he cares.  
"No, wounds are by an angel blade, I'm too weak" Cass gasped out as he started becoming even more pale and Sally could no longer stand it.  
"Please Cass you need to get better, I can't just let you die, I care about you, I love you" Sally said as she took his head into her hands, holding his neck and he slowly met her eyes and for a moment she was mesmerized, he was looking at her as if he were seeing into her heart, into her soul, seeing that her love was true.  
Suddenly Sally felt strong, really strong, a big energy surge pulsing through her body, and she closed her eyes and let the power flow through her, through her hands and into Castiel where she had her hands on his neck.  
When she felt the power fade she opened her eyes to find he was healed, like nothing had ever happened and he looked at her in surprise, in wonder and then she blushed, remembering that she had just totally and utterly admitted her feelings for him, that her feelings were out, out in the open and that even Mary, Dean and Sam had heard and seen her declare her love for him.  
Slowly she took her hands from the back of his neck and stood to her feet looking down slightly as Castiel also got up, he was a little wobbly but other than that he was just watching her, she could feel his eyes on her and it only made her even more nervous.  
"Guys can I please have a moment alone with Sally?" Castiel asked and she closed her eyes tightly, she knew what was coming, it was the 'I don't feel the same way' speech, the 'I see you more as a little sister' speech and she didn't know if she was capable of handling that at the moment, she was starting to feel weak from using so much of her powers, it had really drained her.  
"Sally please look at me" Castiel said once they had all left the room and Sally took a slow breath before opening her eyes and meeting his gaze, he now stood tall and strong and she had to admit it only made her find him more attractive.  
He didn't say anything and the silence was killing her, he just watched her, it was unnerving and Sally felt sick, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy and she felt shaky.  
"I'm sorry Castiel, I didn't mean too, I couldn't help it" Sally managed to only just whisper out, she felt her voice tremble as she pulled out of his gaze, looking back down at her feet, she couldn't meet his eyes anymore, it made her feel naked, like he was reading her and she didn't have any idea on what he was thinking and it made her feel terrified.  
Suddenly she felt him grab her chin and pull her face up, the next thing she knew his lips were against hers, it was a passionate, deep kiss and her eyes drifted closed and she lost herself in it, wrapping her arms around his neck while he grabbed onto her waist and pulled her against him, and for a few moments they just stood there in each others embrace, wrapped up in their kiss before Sally had to pull away for air and she looked at him shocked, that had been the last thing she had ever expected.  
"I don't understand" was all she could say, he was just looking at her and she couldn't make sense of anything.  
"I love you also" he replied and she gasped in shock, watching him, searching his eyes to see if he was tricking her but she couldn't see anything like that, all she saw was adoration and affection and she couldn't help but pull him back into another passionate kiss.

Author's note: I really hope you like this chapter, I'm not used to writing kissing or many lovey feeling things so I hope I did a good job.


	8. Feelings Are Confusing

It was that night and Sally was in on the couch doing some of her knitting, the boys had noticed straight away when she had went and grabbed the items she needed and sat down with them, Dean wasn't too fussed, he was too busy stuffing his face with his burger and fries, Sam however had complimented her, saying how it was a great talent to have and a wonderful way to relax, also he had made a point to tell her that it was great to see someone so young appreciate something that had been passed down from the ages, that if you thought about it knitting had been around for thousands of years now so it was a great way of respecting how far we had advanced since then and also honour all the things from back in those times also.  
Castiel sat out with them, he was watching Dean try to fit a huge burger filled with fries into his mouth but wasn't having much luck, Mary had gone out to get some more shopping from a gas station, Sally guessed that Dean had managed to eat most of it already.  
"Feelings are confusing" Sally heard Castiel say quietly to Dean, she wasn't quite in the room with them, she was sort of in the other room so he guessed that she wouldn't be able to hear him but she could.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a mouthful and Sam groaned in disgust.  
"I love her, she loves me back but I have no idea what to do about any of it or how to go about it, I don't understand how relationships like this work, I don't know what to do" Castiel admitted and Sally felt her heart melt for him, it was obvious that he had never felt this kind of love before, sure he had love for the Winchesters but it was more of a family love, especially Dean, he had always seen Dean as a brother but this kind of love was completely strange to him.  
"Well it's a lot of hard work, especially in this line of work, you just have to work hard at it I guess" was Dean's reply.  
"That doesn't really help much Dean, I have no idea what to work hard at" Castiel replied slightly frustrated.  
"Just be faithful, treat her right, show her you love her, maybe even tell her about how you don't understand and get her to help show you, or maybe you could read a book about it, there is heaps of that sort of stuff now days, apparently relationship advice books are one of the top selling books in America" Sam told Cass, at least he was of more help.  
"Where could I find these books?" Cass asked Sam.  
"I'll ask mum if she can find one for you while she's out" Sam said as he grabbed out his phone and texted Mary, they might be lucky enough for a bookstore to still be open.  
"Maybe you should take her on a date, it's been ages since she's left the bunker and she should be safe with you now that you're all healed, she was pretty amazing with that" Dean said which made Sally feel proud, another power added to the list, not only could she heal herself but she could heal others, and with this bunch that could come in very handy.  
"A date?" Cass asked curiously and this time both Sam and Dean chuckled at him.  
"Yeah you buy her flowers, take her to see a movie, or to have a nice meal, if you go in the day you could take her to the park and have a nice picnic" Sam suggested and Cass sighed.  
"There is so much to know and learn" he said growing more frustrated.  
"Mary just messaged back and she said she managed to get you one, maybe that might help more" Sam said after his phone had pinged but honestly Sally didn't know what to do at this stage, she had never been in a serious relationship either, sure a few dates but most of the guys were only interested in getting in her bed and she wasn't interested in that, she wanted a serious, faithful relationship, one that would last and mean the world to both of them, she just had to find a way to tell Castiel that without scaring him off.  
"What happens if I get too carried away though?" Cass asked suddenly, he sounded very awkward about it and Sally grew very curious.  
"Too carried away with what?" Sam asked confused.  
"Well when we were kissing before I got very aroused and I wanted it to go further, I have had sex before with that bitch who tried to end up killing me but I don't want to scare her off, I have heard it's not good to go jumping straight to that" Castiel said and Sally had to try her hardest not to laugh, he was so innocent, sure he wasn't a virgin but he had no idea about a lot but it was a good thing he knew not to go straight for sex.  
"No don't do that, Sally is not that type of girl, what you need to do is learn about serious long term relationships, you need to ask her what she wants from life and what her goals are, you also need to tell her what yours are as well, so then you can both work together to find a way to help each other and make the relationship work, just don't hurt her" Sam explained to him.  
"What do you mean don't hurt her?" Cass asked sounding even more confused now.  
"What Sam is trying to say is that she is like a little sister to us now so if you break her heart we're kicking you angel butt" Dean blurted out bluntly and Sally couldn't hold it back any longer, she burst into fits of laughter and the boys all gasped and looked around the wall at her to see her bent over on the couch holding her stomach laughing.  
"Could you hear all that?" Sam asked and all Sally could do was nod while she tried to stop laughing and get her breath back but she wasn't having much success.  
Castiel however went pale, and then very pink, he was blushing, he was busted and he felt very embarrassed about it all to which Sally couldn't help but feel rather sorry for him, it wasn't his fault that he didn't understand much and he was feeling bad about it which is the last thing that she wanted so she made herself stop laughing, walked over to him and took him by his hand and started leading him up the stairs.  
"Have fun you two" she heard Dean shout up the stairs at them and you could hear the cheekiness in his voice, he thought Castiel was going to score some but he was wrong.  
"Cass I think we need to have that talk that they were saying about" Sally said as she led him into her room and they both sat down on her bed.  
Cass was looking around very nervously and was feeling awkward and embarrassed but Sally hoped that this would help with that.  
"Cass it obvious that this has all happened very fast and in very short amount of time, with little to no warning and I'm just wondering how serious you are about it" Sally told him and he slowly looked into her eyes.  
"I'm very serious, otherwise I wouldn't have been asking the boys about it, I just know nothing of this stuff" he replied and she nodded to let him know that she understands.  
"I want a serious relationship, one that will hopefully always last, I want to get my life together and I want to spend it with you" she told him, it was a very serious discussion, one that could effect both of their whole lives but she knew they needed to have it, especially now before they got too carried away without going in blind.  
"I want that too, but I don't know fully what a relationship involves" he admitted to her and she smiled as she took his hands into hers.  
"Neither do I fully, I know some stuff but not much, I know I'm not ready for sex yet, I'm still a virgin, but I do know that it means we have to be completely honest with each other, no lies or secrets, also commitment, no cheating, cheating is a deal breaker for me, does that make sense?" she asked worried she was only confusing him more.  
"I understand completely and I promise I won't rush you into sex, I know you're not that type of girl, it means more to you than just pleasure right?" he asked and she nodded blushing, it was nice to know that he understood that even without having to be told all about it.  
"Can we still kiss though?" Cass asked nervously and Sally chuckled at how cute it made him look and she nodded before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
They had only been making out for a couple of seconds before they laid down on the bed, Castiel on his back with Sally slightly laying on him, mainly he was holding her to his chest and had his arms wrapped around her waist, Sally had her hands around his neck and they continued to make out like this for a good long while before they had to pull away for breath.  
"Wow" was all Castiel could gasp and Sally laid her head down on his shoulder, it had been so passionate, so tender, it stole her breath right from her body, who knew that an angel could kiss so well knowing so little.  
They continued to lay like this, both of them finally catching their breath back and just continuing to hold each other, it was nice, their embrace, it wasn't sexual but yet Sally had never felt so close and so connected to anybody before in her life and she knew from this point on, he was her life, he was the most important thing to her.  
"I will always protect you" Castiel mumbled suddenly and she looked at his face while still having her head on his shoulder.  
"I will do the same, I love you Castiel" she told him and he smiled lovingly down at her.  
"I love you too, so does this mean we're a couple now? I believe that is the term right?" he asked her and she chuckled at him and nodded.  
"I'll always be here for you Sally" he said as he pulled her closer so she snuggled more into his chest and found herself slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Author's Note: hi guys so I know I have written much lately, I have been so flat out and I had a bit of writers block but I hope you all like this new chapter, I'm not used to writing this sort of stuff so I hope it's good, if you could comment and let me know I would appreciate it so much, thanks and I hope you enjoy.


	9. Not The First Date I Was Expecting

When Sally woke up that next morning she was still in Castiel's arms, except he was awake, and just watching her which sort of creeped her out a little bit.

"Have you slept?" Sally asked and he shook his head in response.

"Angels don't need sleep, I find it a waste of time, you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you, besides I know you haven't been sleeping well and that this was you're first time actually sleeping in this room so I didn't want you to be alone, my time was well spent" he told her and she blushed slightly, how had he known so much about her sleeping patterns? She was embarrassed to the fact that he already knew her so well but also very touched that he cared enough to do that for her.

"Thank you Cass" she said as she laid her head back down on his shoulder and they snuggled up closer to each other, their legs tangling around each others.

She had never been this close with a man before, all her dates ever wanted was sex so they had never even gotten past a first date, but this was so much more than that and it made her heart swell, being in his arms made her feel so at peace and so safe, she hoped that he felt the same.

"I don't want to leave this spot" Castiel whispered in her ear as he softly kissed her neck and she sighed in contentment.

"I don't want to either" she replied but as if right on cue Dean knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come on you two lovebirds get up and dressed, we got monsters butts to kick" Dean shouted in at them and Sally put her head back down on Castiel's shoulder and groaned, she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay like this but she knew she had to so she slowly untangled herself from Castiel and stood up and started choosing her outfit for the day.

Once she had grabbed what she wanted she turned around and gasped, Castiel was standing right in front of her, she hadn't even heard him get up, let alone walk right up behind her and he gently grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She instantly threw her clothes on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, they stood like that for a few minutes making out, Sally wanted to stay like that but she knew if they did that Dean would come back and get them and that was the last thing she wanted because he'd make it a point to embarrass them, not that he probably wasn't going to anyway.

"I need to get dressed" Sally said as she pulled away and walked over to her bed then looked back at him, he was still just standing there, watching her and she chuckled slightly, he was so cute.

"Um Castiel some privacy might be nice" she told him softly, she didn't want to offend him and make him think that she didn't trust him or want to see her in that way but she was uncomfortable with that this fast.

"Oh right of course, I'll be downstairs waiting for you" he told her as he blushed and left the room, closing the door behind him and she let out a sigh she hadn't even realized that she had been holding, being around him was amazing but he was also rather awkward to be around too, she hoped that with over time he would loosen up more and become more comfortable around her.

Once she was dressed she made her way downstairs, she wore black skinny jeans with combat boots and a silver and black striped tank top.

"Hey so I heard a groan come from your room this morning, anything we need to know about?" Dean asked smirking once she sat down and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Actually she was just groaning at you because she didn't want to get up" Cass told him matter of factly which made them all chuckle.

"His just making a joke Cass, come sit down" Sally told him, he was just standing there awkwardly, not sure on whether he should sit next to her or not so he did and she took hold of his hand under the table and she noticed his cheeks redden slightly, he was so cute sometimes.

"So what are we meant to be fighting?" Sally asked curiously.

"There's a hunt a couple of towns over, we think it's a demon, Mum has already started researching, me and Dean are going to head out there and we were hoping that you could help mum out seeming you did so well last time" Sam told her and she nodded happily.  
"Also there is a rumour..." Dean started to say but trailed off and looked unsure at Mary and Sam who shared the same look of uncertainty and Sally instantly knew they were unsure whether to tell her or not.  
"What rumour?" Sally asked, it made her very uncomfortable that they were keeping something from her.  
"That this demon knows where Lucifer is" Mary told her, watching her carefully to see how Sally reacts.  
"The devil, who Crowley wants me to kill" Sally said slowly.  
"But she's not ready yet, she is still learning about what powers she has and how to control them" Castiel spoke up, clearly uncomfortable.  
"We're not sending her in after him right this moment Cass, we're just trying to get a location of where he is so hopefully when she is ready we have the advantage" Mary explained and Sally noticed that Cass relaxed a lot more after he'd heard that.  
"I'll get practicing then" Sally said trying to sound confident, she had when she spoke to Crowley the other night when she agreed to kill the devil but now that there was a chance that they could find him it was starting to feel more real, more serious and more life threatening and she hadn't expected to feel so scared.  
"We understand if you don't want to do this Sally, all you need to do is tell us and we'll find another way" Sam said, she knew they could all see the fear in her eyes and body language, Cass tried to give her head a reassuring squeeze but to no avail, it made her feel no better.  
"No it's okay, I just have to get more control and more tolerance first" Sally told them, she couldn't back out now, not knowing all the havoc that the devil will be causing, all the innocent lives he will torture and kill, she had to help, her life may have been turned upside down but she wasn't letting it happen to the whole world, she'd never be able to live with herself.  
"I'll help her while you guys are gone" Cass promised, he had already helped her so much.  
"Okay well we'll probably be a few days so see you when we get back, all of you take care" Dean said as both him and Sam got to their feet and made their way out to the car, shortly after they left and Mary looked at her worried.  
"Are you alright honey? You don't look too well" Mary asked her but Sally couldn't reply.  
She had gone very pale and was feeling very weak, her body temperature was rising and she felt like her head was spinning, her vision going blurry.  
"Sally?" Castiel asked with slight panic in his voice, he had never seen her like this and he was very scared for her.  
Especially when she quickly stood up and made a run for it to the bathroom where she ended up hurling.  
Castiel had gone to follow her but Mary had told him to stay where he was, she explained to him that she would go and help Sally, that a girl doesn't like it when he sees her in that way.  
And Mary had done just that, she had gone and helped back Sally's hair and rubbed her back soothingly to try and comfort the poor girl who was trembling like she was in Antartica.  
"Come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up" Mary said as she helped Sally wash herself and helped her feel fresh again, well as fresh as she could anyway, Sally still felt rather sick and weak but also very exhausted, nothing like what she had felt this morning.  
"You just rest for now and try not to stress too much, my guess is that was what made you're body react this way, you instantly stressed too much over Lucifer and you're body attacked itself" Mary explained as she got Sally to lay down on the couch and put a blanket over her, she was only trembling slightly now.  
"I'll keep an eye on her" Cass said as he brought a chair over by her that he sat on and Mary looked at Sally to make sure she was comfortable with that.  
"I'll be fine, go do your research, they'll need your help" Sally told Mary, she had already thanked her so many times in the bathroom for her help.  
"Just let me know if you need anything" Mary told her, her motherly love seeping out of her every pore, she had grown very fond of Sally, like a daughter she'd never had.  
"Not the first date I was expecting" Sally smiled slightly as Castiel softly stroked her cheek as he observed her.  
She was feeling so embarrassed, most couples never see that side of each other until they move in together and even then it was still embarrassing.  
"And what were you expecting for our first date?" Castiel asked her curiously, to which Sally appreciated, she could tell that she had peaked his interest, that he was very curious to find out exactly what she dreamed of for their first date.  
"I'm not sure exactly, maybe to sit down and watch a good movie with fries and a burger" Sally had admitted shyly, she had never been one for the big flashy dates, she rather stay at home and relax while spending quality time together.  
"Well then I'll see what I can do" he said before he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before making his way to where Mary was just in the other area.  
She couldn't hear what they were saying but it wasn't long before Cass came back in carrying a small coffee table and Mary came in behind him with a laptop and they set it all up with a movie.  
Thankfully Mary had picked the movie, she had chosen Mad Max Fury Road, she already knew Sally well, Castiel had first been very confused, he had heard that girls liked romantic movies like The Notebook which both Mary and Sally had laughed to, Mary then had to explain to him that while a lot of girls do like those movies that not all do.  
It had been so adorable and Sally couldn't help falling for him even more.  
"I'll be back in one moment" Cass then said to her before he suddenly disappeared and Sally looked at Mary confused who just winked at her.  
"His going to take good care of you, have fun" Mary smiled before walking off to go back to her research but Sally was still left confused.   
Suddenly he reappeared and he had burgers and fries with him, he had literally gone and bought them food, Sally was just thankful enough that she was feeling well enough now to eat.  
"How's the first date now?" Castiel asked her as she had sat up slightly on the couch so he could sit next to her.  
"Perfect" she replied as she cuddled up to him while they watched the movie and ate their food.  
She knew he didn't need to eat being an angel but it was a nice gesture of him to make it more date like by eating with her.


	10. Demon Dead End

It had been a few days now, Sally was feeling a whole lot better, stronger.  
Castiel had been helping her learn to control her powers more, so far no new powers had appeared so she mainly just practiced her water and fire, she was getting much better, plus the more she got her body used to using her powers the left tired and worn out she felt afterwards, she was building up a tolerance.  
It was a bit weird though now, when Castiel was helping her with her powers the atmosphere around them was different, she held more of a fear that she would hurt him, especially with her growing stronger and more powerful every time she practised, also he acted different around her now, he acted more professional and awkward when he was helping her but then afterwards he would be back to how he normally is, yes which is still awkward but his more loving then, it's like when they are practising his scared to show his emotions.  
Sally had asked him about it but he said he hadn't noticed, she didn't believe him, she felt bad for that but she was worrying about him.  
"You've just got to remember that his never been in a relationship before, he has no idea how to act or what to do" Mary told her when she asked if Mary had noticed.  
"Yeah I guess" Sally had replied as she ate her lunch, a bacon and egg burger.  
"Hey guys we're back" Dean shouted as he and Sam walked into the bunker.  
"Hey how did it go?" Mary asked as she sat down next to Sally, Castiel had left to handle some angel stuff.  
"Not too well I'm afraid, demon was a dead end, knew nothing, was just running mouth" Sam sighed frustrated as he and Dean sat down across from them and grabbed a couple of burgers off the plate in the middle of the table.  
"How have things been going here?" Sam asked pointed at Sally.  
"Good, I'm getting stronger and less tired the more I use my powers" she smiled proudly and both the boys smiled at her back.  
"That's good, bet you'll be able to kick some serious demon butt soon, maybe you should come with us on our next hunt and try out your powers in a new environment" Dean suggested.  
"What?" Cass asked suddenly standing in the room which made Sally gasped shocked, she still hadn't gotten used to that.  
"We think it might be a good time for Sally to test herself and see how she goes in the outside world with real monsters" Sam replied Castiel's question.  
"No" Castiel replied bluntly, his voice tense and Sally looked at him confused, normally he was encouraging, pushing her to strengthen herself, it wasn't like him to just shoot down an idea like that.  
"What? Why?" Mary asked, surprise in her voice, they all didn't understand either.  
"She could get hurt" Castiel demanded, his face hard like stone but then Sally could see it, the fear in his eyes, he was scared for her.  
"Cass I'll be fine, I'll have Sam and Dean there to back me up" Sally tried to reason.  
"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence in me" Castiel said coolly and Sally gaped at him, all of them did.  
"Excuse me?" Dean asked, clearly insulted, Sally didn't blame him.  
"Well Dean everyone you guys tend to get close to doesn't stay in the land of the living very long and I will not let that happen to Sally" Castiel stated and Sally's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"Castiel we know you care about Sally, we care about her too, she is like a sister to us and a daughter to mum but you are about to cross a line" Sam warned him, Sally could see that Sam was trying to keep a cool head, to remain the calm one.  
"I don't want to lose you" Castiel spoke softly this time, looking Sally in the eye, the fear seeping out of him and Dean himself saw it and backed off, sitting back down, he felt sorry for Cass, he understood how hard it was.  
"Castiel I can't stay hiding in here forever, and I need to be able to protect myself, for if ever that time does come that you guys can't protect me, at least then you'll be able to have faith that I can protect myself, it'll give us all peace of mind" Sally explained and Castiel sighed sadly as he sat down next to her, facing her and she took hold of his hands in hers, willing him to meet her eyes.  
"I love you but you need to believe in me, you need to let me do this" Sally told him and he slowly looked up at her.  
"Okay" he barely managed to whisper it, it was hard for him, he cared for her like no other and all he wanted to do was shield her from all the evil in the world.  
However that apparently was an option given to him because a moment later Dean's cell rang.  
"What do you mean?" Dean had asked whoever he was talking too, he had become tense, he wasn't happy.  
"Fine" he snapped before forcing his phone shut with a snap and he stood up.  
"What's going on?" Mary asked concerned, they all were and they were all looking at him for answers.  
"Crowley has some information but he will only give it to Sally herself and only in the safety of the bunker" he growled as he walked off, Sally's guess to go take down the protection to let Crowley in.  
"He won't leave the protection stuff down will he?" Sally asked worriedly.  
"No he'll put it back up as soon as Crowley is in here" Sam muttered, his mood souring at the fact that Crowley was coming.  
"Moose how good to see you again" said a voice suddenly and Sam instantly groaned.  
In the room now stood Crowley, his normal suit, smug face and teasing attitude.  
"Now what do you want to tell us?" Dean asked as he walked back in the room, sitting down again.  
"Sally how lovely it is to see you again" Crowley smiled at her his all charming smile and Sally pretended to barf which caused all the others to chuckle, Crowley however did smile slightly too.  
"I love your confidence, especially considering the devil now has knowledge of you" he replied and Sally gasped in fear, looking at the others in shock.  
"How?" Sam asked, Sally had not left the bunker since that night when she saw Crowley in the bar.  
"Well you see that is what happens when you two go around in search of the devils location, he wants to know why you are looking for him suddenly out of the blue, he got hold of one of my demons that was there that night we spoke, tortured it out of him, poor bugger, nothing of him left now" Crowley explained to them and Sally whimpered softly in fear.  
Her heart felt like it had frozen over, that her lungs had collapsed and her throat had a huge lump blocking her air.  
Castiel knew this, he could see it in her body language so he reached over and took hold of her left hand, this however did not slip Crowley's attention.  
"Aww got a girlfriend do we Cass? Do you ever know what to do with one of them?" Crowley mocked and Sally started to rage, her blood boiling in anger.  
"You shut up" she growled at him and the others looked at her worriedly.  
"What exactly does he know of Sally?" Mary asked trying to calm things down.  
"He knows she's a star, that she has multiple powers, basically everything I know he knows" he replied.  
"And how did you know so much Crowley?" Dean asked.  
"I have my ways, a little spell here, a little enchantment there" he stated cryptic as normal.  
"You've been speaking to the spirits" Castiel declared and they all looked at him shocked, wondering how he knew the answer.  
"What spirits?" Sally asked, she honestly didn't like the sound of that.  
"The spirits of the stars, there's a special cryptic where the stars are buried when they die, it's nearly impossible to find, most believe it's a myth, only few select know where it's actual location is and how to get inside, how did you manage it?" Castiel demanded to know.  
"I have my ways" Crowley said not letting anything slip.  
"And what do these spirits do?" Sam asked, the same question that was on all of their minds.  
"They watch over other stars, sometimes help them when they can, especially if the current star is in great need, they know every power that the star holds, will hold and what they are destined to achieve" Castiel explained.  
"And believe me dear you are a banger, glad I've got you on my side" Crowley spoke proudly which made Sally's blood boil.  
"I'm not on your side, you're side only has yourself" Sally sneered at him.  
"Tell us what you know Crowley" Dean demanded.  
"But why should I do that if I'm only on the side of myself?" Crowley smirked as he teased Sally for her comment.  
"That's it" Sally snapped and lifted her hand, a huge gust of wind blowing, forcing Crowley onto the wall, holding him there in place.  
"Ah I see you've unlocked another power" Crowley spoke out as best he could against the gusts blowing at him, keeping him on the wall, Sally's hair blowing all around her as she felt the power surge through her.  
"She can control air too" Mary gasped in shock.  
"Tell me what you know Crowley" Sally spoke as she pushed him hard against the wall, forcing his face to smudge against the wall.  
"Alright, alright, you are destined to kill Lucifer, you are the strongest star that has ever lived, you and you alone can control life and death, you can be the worlds salvation or its doom" Crowley gasped out and Sally released him, the air falling still again and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
"I'm destined to either save the world or destroy it?" Sally gasped.........


	11. Meg

Sally collapsed, her knees had become too weak to hold her up, it had all gotten too much for her and she hit the ground.  
Everything around her then became a blur, Sam, Dean, Mary and Castiel all came rushing over to her to help her, Crowley however had been released from her magic but he still kept his distance, just standing there watching the commotion.  
"Sally are you alright? Sally speak to me" Mary was saying as she tried to get Sally's attention, placing her hands on either side of Sally's cheeks.  
Sally however just stared blankly, lost in her thoughts, her eyes far and distant.  
'I'm going to be the worlds doom' it just kept repeating in her head, the fact that she could either save the world or destroy it was too much for her, it was too much for anyone to handle, especially knowing how powerful she already was.  
"Sally please you have to snap out of it" Dean even tried, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Sally sweetie we know you're scared but we also know how much of a big heart you have, you could never destroy the world, you are destined to save it, I'd swear my life on it" Mary told her and Sally finally slowly made eye contact with her.  
"Please help me" was all that Sally could bring herself to say, actually she barely said it, it was more of a whimper but that's all she could get out.  
After everything she had been through, losing her normal life, never being able to see her parents again, being thrown into a world full of supernatural creatures and finding out that she is one of them, but she's not only one of them, she is one of the strongest that has ever been and she is destined to either save or destroy the world, it was all just too much to ask of her.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks, fear was bubbling and building inside of her and she could feel her emotions and powers building and she could barely hold it back, she could barely contain it and she was terrified of what would happen if she lost that control.  
"We will help you, we are all here for you and we won't let anything bad happen" Dean promised as Mary pulled Sally into her arms, holding Sally's head to her shoulder in a comforting embrace as they both sat on the floor.  
It was like when your mother holds you, like a mothers embrace, it's warm and safe and you can feel all the love in the world and Sally did feel safe, like she was in an untouchable bubble but it lingered in the back of her mind, the truth, she could run from it, she could try to hide from it but it would always be there, lingering in the shadows, she is not safe, but neither is the world and she might be the cause.  
"Well I hate to ruin this touching little moment but you better be able to hold up that promise Dean, Lucifer knows about her now and he will do anything to get a hold of her, you better toughen up sweetie and you better do it fast or it'll be all our heads" Crowley spoke and Sally could hear the fear in his voice, he tried his best not to show it and to put on a tough voice but Sally could see right through it.  
Then suddenly he was gone, leaving them with the bad news he delivered and for a moment they all sat there in silence, not knowing what to say or what to do.  
"What now?" Sally finally asked once she managed to get her strength back, being the first one to speak and break the silence.  
"Now we get you as strong as possible, you are going to need to be able to defend yourself against the devil, the sooner the better, he is crafty, who knows when he'll find us and when he does he'll strike when we least expect it" Sam told her and she gulped, attempting to try and get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat.  
"How do we do that?" Sally asked, butterflies flapping like crazy in her stomach, she felt sick with fear.  
"A hunt" was all Dean said before walking off and going to grab his weapons.  
"What hunt?" Cass asked as he and Mary helped Sally to her feet, she wobbled at first and Castiel helped steady her.  
"There's some demons a couple of towns over, the one we killed the other day had been planning on heading there so it's our next best step, if Sally can learn to take down demons it'll help strengthen her up the best and quickest, they are the closest things to the devil so there the next best thing but don't get your hopes up, demons still don't even come close to touching the devil so he'll still be a lot stronger then all the demons we go up against" Sam explained and Sally nodded nervously.

 

 

"So what weapon would you like to use Sally or do you just want to use your powers? I'd prefer it if you still kept a weapon on you anyway just in case you tire out that way you still have something to defend yourself with" Dean said as he and Sally stood at the trunk of the impala, it had been a long trip in the car, Sally had mostly just sat quietly, holding Castiel's hand, he had been brushing her hand with his thumb as a way to try and provide her with some comfort, it had helped but she was still terrified, this was her first hunt after all.

"Can I use this one?" Sally asked taking her knife out of her shoulder bag, it was the knife that Mary had given her, the one with silver, iron, salt and lots more that was infused into the blade, Mary had made it clear that it would hurt nearly anything in the monster world.

"Yeah you can, that's a nice one, be sure to hide it on your body though, easier to access that way instead of having to dig through your bag to find it" Dean said and Sally quickly put it in the back of her pants, under her shirt, hidden from sight.

"Are you ready?" Mary asked as her, Sam and Castiel walked up to them, Dean and Sam both had shotguns filled with rocksalt, Mary had a huge sword, it was obvious that she was planning on doing some beheading if it came to that and Castiel however didn't have anything, he didn't need it with his angel powers.

"As I'll ever be" Sally replied as her voice trembled slightly and Sam put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't get in over your head" he told her, to which she nodded in reply before they started making their way into the big abandoned building, it had used to be some big top dollar company but had gone bankrupt and completely deserted, through out the hallways there was old musty papers on the floor, chairs fallen over and spider webs all over the place.

Dean and Sam were at the front, checking in every room before they moved ahead, Castiel was next and then behind him was Sally and Mary.

"Their in here" Sam said as they peaked through a window on a door and saw 3 demons, they looked to be plotting something, pointing to a map and trying to figure something out.

"On 3, 1, 2, 3" Dean said and they burst into the room, Dean and Sam fired the first shots, hitting two of the demons, it didn't kill them but it burned them like mad, Mary however had gone straight for the other one, slicing at it backing the man it was possessing into Castiel's grip where he laid his hands on his head and Sally watched as the demon screamed as a extremely bright light burnt it's way from the mans eyes and mouth, then suddenly the screams died down as the body fell to the floor, he had killed the demon.

"Sally try now" Dean called to her as he and Sam threw holy water onto the other two demons making them cry out as it burnt their skin.

Then Sally stood tall, she concentrated hard, feeling her magic flow within her and she lifted her hand, feeling the air around her change as she threw the demons back against the walls just as she had with Crowley.

"You, you are the one Lucifer is looking for" one of them said, he was an older man, probably in his late 50's, he looked like a business man, flashy suit, well combed hair and shaven face, except for his eyes which were fully black from the demon inside of him.

"Where is he?" Sally demanded but he just smirked.

"You don't need to be searching for him darling, he'll find you soon enough, especially being with the Winchester's, that's always an instant death execution being around them" he spoke and Sam went over to look at the map they had been looking at while Sally held them against the wall.

"They're looking for a way into the place Crowley went, Lucifer wants answers about Sally" he said and the other demon then started to look very scared, he was a younger boy, probably just a teenager but he was trying to squirm against her magic and Sally could feel herself getting tired, she had held Crowley but this was two at the same time.

Suddenly a black mist started to come from the younger ones mouth and she knew it was the demon trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't" Sally said as she lifted her free hand and slowly squeezed it shut, she had no idea how she knew to do this but as she closed her hand it slowly pushed the demon back into the body and then held it in there so it couldn't escape, she hadn't even known that she could do that, a part of her, a part inside her, the part connected to the other stars just knew.

Then she felt the fire grow in her stomach and she knew what she had to do, she let it out, not in the way she normally had, she released the light within herself but she let it out through her emotions, her feelings and suddenly it was like the demons were burnt out of the bodies, similar to what Castiel had done but instead of an angels light it was by her light, a star's light, which is much more powerful.

Sally gasped as she let go of the now empty bodies, letting them drop to the floor, she felt bad for the people that they had possessed but she couldn't help it, she hoped one day that she could learn to save them as well.

She was weak now, tired and Mary came over and helped hold her up, her breathing was heavy and so were her eyes.

"Can I go sleep now?" Sally asked and they all chuckled at her and nodded smiling, they were all so proud of her, she had taken down two demons on her first go, it was impressive.

However they had only gotten half way down the hallway when someone else appeared, it was a girl and Sally went to throw her against the wall except Castiel stopped her.

"Wait, this is Meg, she has helped us many times before" he told her and she looked at Dean and Sam who nodded.

"Well Clarence it's nice to see you again, good job guys, I can see why the devil wants this one so bad" Meg said as she looked Sally up and down, Sally felt violated, she didn't trust Meg, not one bit, no matter how much she had helped them.

"It's nice to see you two Meg" Castiel said and Sally looked at him confused, suddenly Meg was on him, kissing him and Sally watched in horror as Castiel pushed her against the wall and kissed her back, it was obvious to Sally that it wasn't their first kiss and she could feel her heart breaking.

"CASS" Dean and Sam both yelled at him and he pulled away from Meg and looked at them confused, they were all gaping at him and Dean motioned to Sally, obviously pointing out that what he was doing was wrong.

"Sally" Cass whispered as he realized that it wasn't a right thing to do, it had been his and Meg's thing though, it was how they greeted each other but now he realized that him having a girlfriend changed that but he had only realized to late.

"Don't you ever speak to me again" Sally said as she started walking away, stumbling slightly but Mary quickly helped her get out and back to the car.

"Dude you can kiss other girls when you have a girlfriend, that's called cheating and it's one of the worst things you could ever do" Dean snapped at him, Sally was like a sister to him and Sam and he didn't care how long or close he had been with Cass, that wasn't right and he was pissed.

Suddenly Sam punched Cass, square in the jaw before he too stomped off, going after Sally and Mary.

"Well this is awkward" was all that Meg said before Dean punched her, then pointed his finger in Castiel's face.

"You heard Sally, don't ever speak to her again" he said before he too left, leaving Castiel standing there in shame for what he had done.


	12. A Girls Broken Heart

The ride home was quite, Sally sat in the back on the left side just looking out the window, Mary sat on the opposite side, Sally could see out of the corner of her eye that Mary kept looking over at her to check on her, they had left as soon as Dean and Sam had gotten to the car, none of them had said a word and Sally liked it that way, she was scared that if they tried talking to her she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears and that she would become an emotional wreck, she was barely containing it as it was.

Once they got back to the bunker Castiel was already inside waiting for them, for her, the way he looked at her, the emotion in his eyes, it just broke her heart even more, she couldn't get the image out of her head, the image of him kissing another girl and a demon at that, he knew how much she disliked demons, how much all of them did but especially her after everything that had happened to her, being torn away from her life and demons being after her for the devil.

"Sally...." Castiel started to speak but Sally instantly cut him off.

"Don't" she spat, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Don't even try to talk to me right now, I don't want to hear it, all you need to know is that I love you and you broke my heart Castiel, I trusted you and you just threw that away like it was nothing, like my love for you meant nothing, and I swear if I ever see you again I will use my powers the best I can and I will kill you" Sally growled at him, shock on all their faces, even Sally herself was shocked at her words but she couldn't control it, her anger was boiling, the blood running in her veins felt like they were fire, her heart felt like it was being torn into 50 million pieces and her lungs were being crushed, making it nearly impossible to breathe, she finally knew what it felt like to have her heart broken.

She didn't give him a chance to speak, she instantly walked out, going up to her room where as soon as she made it inside the door her knees gave out on her, they could no longer hold her up and she collapsed to the floor, crying hysterically as she clutched at her chest in pain.

Mary had waited a while before going up to check on Sally, Cass had left right after Sally had threatened him and they all had to admit that it was for the best, he had really broken her heart and all of theirs, they had all heard Sally collapse to the floor crying but they all also knew better than to go up there too early, she needed to let it out, alone, otherwise having someone there trying to help her would just make her feel cornered and pressured and that was the last thing that she needed, but now that she was quiet Mary knew it was time to go comfort her.

"Sally it's Mary" Mary said as she knocked on the girls door, all she heard in reply was a whimper and a sob sort of mixed into one and she opened the door to see Sally still lying on the floor, her face red, puffy and tear stained, her eyes were blood shot and she looked exhausted.

"Come on sweetie lets get you onto the bed" Mary said as she helped Sally up and onto the bed, Mary slipped the blankets over her before getting to her feet and walking into the bathroom, grabbing a flannel and wet it with warm water before going back over to Sally and washing her face for her, it didn't do much but it did help her feel a little bit more fresh and clean her face of the tears.

"I feel so...." Sally tried to explain it to Mary but she couldn't find the right words for it, the pain was so intense, so excruciating and Sally was lost for words for it.

"It's okay sweetie I know" Mary told her, she hadn't been cheated on that Sally knew of but she did know that she had lost a lot of people that she loved, like her husband John, he had died after her but with Mary had coming back to a world he was no longer living in it did break her heart.

It felt nice for Sally to have someone who understood, especially a female, she always felt that way around Mary, Mary was the mother who understood everything.

"Where do I go from here? What do I do?" Sally asked, she felt lost, like she had lost a huge piece of herself, of her heart and that without it she wasn't herself, she didn't know who she was, or where to go.

"You learn to let it make you stronger, to find a new path, even if that means creating the path yourself" Mary told her.

They didn't speak after that, Mary finished cleaning Sally's face before Sally started to drift off to sleep so Mary left her to it, she left her door open a crack though she so could check in on her in a little bit, she knew that it would haunt Sally in her dreams and that it would be likely that Sally would wake up a lot during the night in tears.

"How is she?" Sam asked once Mary came back down stairs, she had been a while up there with Sally.

"Her heart is shattered, it's going to be hard" Mary sighed sadly as she sat down and Sam and Dean also looked saddened.

"I know he didn't fully understand but he should have known better" Dean said, he was so disappointed in Cass, he was like a brother to Dean but for him to do that so casually and easily to Sally who was like a little sister to Dean, it just angered Dean.

"We'll be here to help her" Sam said and they all nodded in agreement.

 

It was 1am when Sally woke from her nightmare, it was awful, she just kept seeing him kissing that demon, it was like no matter what she couldn't escape from it, from him, from that black eyed bitch and from the pain that was suffocating her.

For a few moments she just laid there in bed perfectly still, wallowing in her sorrow before she noticed her cell phone light up and she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed it.

She had 5 missed calls from Castiel, 3 text messages and Sally found herself wishing that Dean had never taught him how to use one but Sally still read them anyway.

 

Text received Thursday 10pm

Sally please pick up the phone, I know you don't want to talk to me but I didn't understand that it's not right to kiss a friend, it's always been a way that me and Meg greet each other, I know now that it's not right to do when you have a girlfriend and I'm sorry.

 

 

Text received Thursday 11:30pm

Sally I know I broke your heart and I cannot express how sorry I am, I still love you, I will always love you and I want to make it right.

 

Text received Friday 12:50AM

Sally I love you, I miss you, you mean everything to me and I feel lost without you, please text me back. 

 

After she had read all of the messages she instantly deleted them, tears running down her face again but that was when she noticed another text message, one from the person she least expected to have her number.

It was from Crowley.

 

Text received Friday 1:00AM

Hey Sally a little talk with a spirit got me your number, just wondering how the search for Lucifer is going and how well your magic is progressing, if you ever want to catch up for another drink feel free to text me back.

 

Sally suddenly felt crazy, a drink sounded great right now so she found herself texting him back, saying she was interested in that drink right now, it took him only a few moments to reply, telling her to meet him out the front of the bunker.

She quickly cleaned herself up as best as she could, fresh clothes, blue jeans, black t-shirt with a grey hoodie.

She was very careful as she made her way out of the bunker, sneaking as quietly as she could, thankfully they were all asleep by now so they didn't spot her when she walked into the main room.

The cool air outside hit her instantly and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, it felt nice on her face after being covered in hot tears for most of the night.

"Hello darling, I know you are full of surprises but I never in a million years thought that you would accept my offer" Crowley said as he made his way over to her.

"Don't talk, just buy me my drinks" Sally said trying to sound as disconnected as possible.

"You don't sound very happy, what's the matter Castiel not knowing how to treat a lady?" Crowley joked but when he saw Sally tense up even more and flinch at his words he looked at her shocked.

"Non stop drinks coming up" he said not pushing for answers as he offered her his arm which she looked at him suspiciously first before looping her arm with his and they disappeared into the night.


	13. Crowley To The Rescue?

Warning: Quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.

Crowley had taken Sally to that same bar that they had been too before when she had first left the bunker, and she had wasted no time in ordering a Jim Beam with coke and drinking the whole glass as soon as it was in front of her.  
"Quite impressive" Crowley admired as he waved at the bartender to fill up her glass again.  
"So darling what has gotten your face all red and puffy?" Crowley asked not being able to hold back his curiosity anymore as he sipped at his own drink.  
"Oh" Sally mumbled as she tried to wipe at her face with her hoodie sleeve to try and make it go back to normal but Crowley only grabbed her wrist to stop her and she gasped as she looked at him in shock.  
"Don't do that, you will only rash and hurt yourself" Crowley warned her and she pulled her wrist from his grip and quickly took another big gulp of her drink, it had surprised her that Crowley had done that, it had almost seemed like he cared and it creeped her out a little bit.  
"Did Castiel hurt you love?" he kept pushing for an answer and she sighed sadly as she felt the tears returning to her eyes from hearing his name so she kept her head down staring into her drink.  
"He kissed a demon in front of my face" she barely managed to choke out and even Crowley gasped at this news.  
"He did what? With who? What kind of demon could Castiel ever like?" Crowley asked gobsmacked, the angel had always despised his kind.  
"Meg" was all Sally could growl out as she dunked the rest of the glass before getting another refill.  
"Ah I know of her, slinky little bitch she is, yes I suppose with her and Castiels past there could be quite a connection there but I can't believe it would have been strong enough for him to hurt you" Crowley spoke mostly to himself.  
"He said it is a normal way they greet each other, that he didn't realise it's wrong to kiss friends now that he has a girlfriend" Sally almost sobbed out so she quickly took another gulp to muffle it.  
"The fool" Crowley sneered in disgust, he knew Castiel could be naive but what he had done had just been plain stupid.  
"I can't go back there, he has access, I can't stand it if I have to keep seeing him" Sally mumbled to herself, a single tear falling down and splatting on the counter.  
"You are more than welcome to stay with me, granted Hell isn't the greatest place but it's the next safest place for you to be where you won't have to see that douchebag" Crowley suggested and Sally gaped at him, her go stay in Hell? With him?   
"What about Lucifer? Can he get to me there?" Sally asked, the fear bubbling up inside her and she felt herself wanting to be back inside the safety of the bunker.  
"I have it all warded, believe it or not but Moose does discover a lot of good warding spells and such in those books he read, I suppose keeping an eye on all of you has been a smart move" Crowley smirked as he finished his drink.  
"So darling what shall it be?" Crowley asked her as he got to his feet and she just sat there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, they were jumbled all over the place but she did know that she could not stand facing Castiel right now.  
"Don't even think about getting any ideas, I'm only doing this as a last resort" she sneered at him as she skulled her drink and stood up, wobbling a little as it went straight to her head, she was drunk but had barely felt it until she got up with how fast she had been drinking them down and she watched as Crowley placed the owing money on the counter before offering her his arm.  
"My lady" he smirked at her, very proud of himself.  
"You obnoxious bastard" she grumbled as she looped her arm around his and suddenly they disappeared.

Sally gasped as her feet hit the ground and the only thing that kept her standing was Crowley's arm wrapped around hers and he placed his hand gently on the small of her back to see if she was alright.  
She was flushed and out of breath as she leaned over taking in huge gasps, how Angels and Demons did that so easily she would never understand, of course it didn't help that she was drunk so her head felt like it was spinning, the whole room was.  
"Small deep breaths" Crowley warned her so she did and slowly things calmed down.  
"You're going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow darling" Crowley said as he let go of her arm and pushed open two double doors leading into a spacious bedroom, it had a fourposter bed that had a satin curtain around it, a desk made of beautiful dark wood and a walk in closet as well as her own bathroom in the next room, it had a beautiful marble floor and a massive bathtub, she could fit in it 3 times and then some.  
"It's breathtaking" she had to admit and Crowley smirked as it fed his ego, not that it needed any feeding.  
"My room is right at the end of the hall if you need anything, I will let all the demons know that you are my guest and they are not to touch you but are to protect you with their lives or they will have me to deal with" Crowley told her and she nodded as she remembered why she was here and her face fell sad again.  
"I have seen a falling star before but never one with such beauty" Crowley spoke gently even though Sally had never thought that possible or that he could ever sound so passionate and caring.  
"Sleep well" Crowley said once he realised that Sally didn't know how to reply to what he had said and he quickly swooped in and placed a kiss on her cheek before she could realise what he was doing, then just as suddenly he had walked out, closing the doors behind him, leaving her stood there gaping in shock.

Author's Note   
Hey so I really hope you like this twist of fates, if you have any requests please let me know and I'll see what I can do about adding them in, if you could it would mean a lot to me if you could like this chapter and if you could comment what you think, thanks and I look forward to updating again.


	14. You've Lost Her

That night Sally had not slept well, she tossed and turned as it dawned on her that she was really in Hell and not in the safety of the bunker with Sam, Dean and Mary, it hadn't helped that the nightmares continued to haunt her, Castiel and Meg in a liplock, it was all she could see and no matter how hard she tried not to she couldn't help but get tears.  
She was also extremely concerned with Crowley, he had kissed her on the cheek, it had taken her by complete surprise, he had come in so quickly at her and then just as fast he was gone and she had no idea what to make of it, I mean he is the King of Hell and she had no idea on if she could trust his intentions or motives.  
What she did know though was that she couldn't go back to the bunker, it would hurt to much, Castiel is like family to them no matter what and it would break her heart even more to continue seeing him, it shattered enough just seeing him in her dreams.

Mary's Point of View.

Mary had woken early that morning as she hadn't slept well on account of being worried about Sally so the first thing she did after a shower and dressed was went to check on her.  
Her bed was empty, it looked a mess, Sally clearly had a lot of trouble sleeping which sadly didn't surprise Mary who was now making her way to the main area where they normally spend most of their time.  
She had been hoping to find Sally reading or knitting but she was met with empty chairs so she checked the kitchen which was empty also.  
"Morning mum" Sam said as he came down the stairs while Mary sat down at the main table in deep thought.  
"Morning, have you seen Sally at all?" she asked as he shook his head then looked at her with concern when he saw how worried she was becoming, her whole body tensing.  
"She's not in her room?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her.  
"No, there's no sign of her, I'm really worried" Mary expressed and Sam sighed as he thought for a moment.  
"How about I try calling her?" Sam suggested as he pulled out his phone and rang Sally but there was no answer.  
"She's not picking up" Sam said as he put his phone down on the table, still watching the screen hoping she will call back.  
"Who's not picking up?" Dean asked groggily as he staggered down the stairs looking disheveled and still half asleep.  
"Sally, we can't find her, I tried calling her but there is no answer" Sam told him and instantly Dean perked up with worry, suddenly wide awake.  
"Do you think she could be with Cass? Maybe patching things up?" Dean suggested but Mary frowned.  
"I doubt that, she was extremely hurt and she would have left us a note" Mary explained.  
"I'll call Cass and see if he can find out where she is" Sam said as he dialed up Castiel.  
Mary and Dean couldn't hear what Cass was saying but as soon as Sam told him they couldn't find Sally he hung up which had surprised all of them until he suddenly appeared in the bunker.  
"What do you mean you can't find her? Where is she?" Cass asked, he looked exhausted, even though Angels don't need sleep, it looked to be from stress and fear, he also had a broken heart from hurting and losing Sally.  
"We were hoping you might know, we've searched the bunker and there's no sign of her" Mary said nervously.  
Suddenly Dean's phone went off and he looked at it and a look of anger mixed with concern crossed his face as he read it out loud.  
"We need to talk, it concerns Sally, Crowley" Dean said before he went to take down the protection ward.  
"Hello Fellas and Lady, how are we all this morning?" Crowley asked as he suddenly appeared and Dean re-entered the room.  
"Just tell us what you know about Sally, do you know where she is?" Sam snapped as he instantly grew impatient with the demon.  
"Of course I do, she's safe and sound, just staying with me down in Hell" Crowley smirked and they all jumped to their feet in complete and utter lack shock.  
"What?" They practically all shouted at him.  
"Well she couldn't stand the fact that she would have to continue seeing this one after he completely shattered her heart by whoring around with a demon" Crowley smirked as he gave Castiel the stink eye, all to proud of his choice of words.  
"I swear if you lay a hand on her..." Castiel started to say but Crowley cut him off.  
"Hey I'm just helping her try and mend her broken heart, your the one who hurt her, not me" Crowley rubbed it in trying to make Cass feel as guilty as possible.  
"Just bring her back Crowley, she's not safe out of the bunker" Dean said worriedly.  
"Relax, I've got Hell all warded up and the demons have been warned not to touch her, I'll keep her safe and happy, unlike someone" Crowley added harshly as he shot a look at Cass hinting all too much.  
"I swear if you keep it up I will smite you where you stand, just bring her back Crowley" Castiel growled at the demon, he did not trust him with Sally in the slightest.  
"Then she'd probably be even less likely to forgive you, anyway thought you should just know that she's safe, see you round" Crowley said and went to disappear but was interuppted.  
"Wait" Mary suddenly cried out and they all looked at her confused.  
"Can you at least please take her this? She loves to knit, I think it would be good for her to have" Mary said as she walked to the couch that Sally normally sits on and she grabbed the basket that holds all of Sally's wool and knitting items.  
"Sure, anything to help mend her broken heart" Crowley said as he took the basket from Mary before disappearing.  
"He better keep her safe" Mary said to herself as she looked at where he had been standing just moments ago.  
"I need to get her back" Castiel said, fear etched all over his demeanour.

Sally's Point of View.

Sally was tired, not just physically but also emotionally, however she knew that she couldn't stay in bed all day so she made her way to the bathroom to have a nice, warm relaxing bubble bath.  
Afterwards however as she stood there in a towel she really didn't want to have to put on old clothes, but it was all she had here, suddenly she spotted a note on the doors of the walk in cupboard.

Thought you might be needing these.  
Crowley.

It was a shock when Sally opened up the double doors to the walk in wardrobe, it was filled, the whole thing was filled with clothes on both sides and on the back wall was just shoes, of all different kinds and styles, Crowley had gone all out for her.  
She chose a knee high black dress that had red roses all over it with some black combat boots that had silver chains dangling over them.  
It was once she opened the door that she became nervous, this place would be full of demons, Crowley had told her that he would tell them not to harm her but she still didn't trust them and she had no idea on her way around here.  
Sally jumped when she heard someone suddenly knocked on the door but she quickly regained her composure and opened the door to see Crowley standing there.  
"My you look lovely in that dress" he smiled slightly at her which caused her to blush as the memory of him kissing her on the cheek came flooding back.  
"Thank you for all the clothes and shoes but I really don't need that much" she told him but he just waved it off.  
"Only the best, I have something for you" he told her as he picked up her basket of her knitting stuff and she gasped in surprise.  
"When did you get this?" Sally asked him, wondering how he even knew about it.  
"I went to tell the Winchesters that you are safe with me, they were pretty worried when they couldn't find you, Castiel was there, he wasn't too pleased about it but Mary asked if I could bring this back for you, she said you love could to knit, might be good for you to have, get your mind off of things" he explained to her, it was odd to see how thoughtful and considerate he could actually be for not just a demon but as the King of Hell.  
"Thank you" was all that Sally could reply.  
"Come along, I'll take you to the throne room where I spend most of my time and we can set you up in there, I don't like to leave you alone too often" he said as he begun walking away from her still carrying the basket and she she quickly shut the bedroom doors behind her before catching up to Crowley.  
The halls were dark, like she had imagined they would be, painted a dark red, she only hoped that it wasn't with blood.  
Once they made their way to the throne room Sally stared in amazement, it was huge, with pillars that had carvings in them all along the sides of the room, leading up to the throne, it was dark and gothic but still looked incredible.  
But one thing stood out, a big black armchair next to the throne just under the stairs, but next to it was where Crowley placed her knitting.  
"Make yourself at home" he told her and she slowly made her way over and sat down down, it was very soft and comfy, she practically sunk right into it.  
"Now as a human I'm guessing you have to eat so I've set the demons on getting some food for you, your breakfast should be ready anytime now" he told her as he sat down in the throne and she suddenly felt very small and inadequate compared to him.  
She was not sure if she was ever going to get used to staying here but she hoped that one day she would be able to go back to the bunker, she already missed them all, even though she hated to admit it but she even missed Castiel.

Author's Note   
Hey guys so I really hope you like this new chapter, I'm going to make the next one a little bit more interesting and dramatic with adding another character, can you guess who? Hehe you will just have to wait and see.  
Anyway I would love it if you could like and comment what you think.


	15. Meeting Crowley's Mummy.

For a breakfast made by demons thankfully it wasn't bad, and now Sally was still sat in her armchair while she knit, Crowley had left to take care of a few 'issue's' is how he had put it but he wouldn't specify, a few demons that had come by had given her either odd or dirty looks, some where of curiosity and others were of jealousy but she just paid them no mind but to be honest she was feeling rather lonely.  
At the bunker she had eith Mary, Sam, Dean or Cass with her but here without Crowley she felt terribly alone, the demons didn't help with that, she didn't trust them one bit.  
"What are you working on love?" A woman's voice suddenly was heard and Sally looked up from her knitting to see a red haired, tall, slender woman standing in the entrance.  
"I'm designing a new pattern, a clown fish" Sally replied feeling awkward and nervous, was this another demon? None had spoken to her before.  
"How lovely, you must be Sally, Fergus told me you would be staying with us" the woman said but Sally only looked at her in confusion.  
"Fergus?" Sally asked wondering who this lady was talking about.  
"My son, the King of Hell, I'm his mother Rowena" the woman told her and Sally's lips raised in the corners as she held back a giggle.  
"Crowley's name is Fergus?" Sally couldn't help but let out a little of her giggle then at saying it and she placed her fingers to her lips to try and stop herself.  
"Yes, stubborn one that he is, insists on everyone calling him Crowley but he'll always be Fergus to me" Rowena said as Sally calmed down from her giggle.  
"So your his mother? Are you a demon too?" Sally asked no longer being able to hold back her curiosity and watched as Rowena slinked into Crowley's throne and made herself comfortable.  
"Who me? Oh goodness no, I'm a witch darling" Rowena replied looking down at the girl curiously.  
"And you are a star?" Rowena asked her while observing Sally closely.  
"So I've been told, I don't really know much about it or what it means" Sally told her as she looked down at her fingers which was holding her in place.  
"Well whatever you are you have certainly caught the eye of my son, he was furious when he first brought you here, ranting and raving about how some no good angel broke your heart" Rowena stated and Sally gasped as she looked up at the older lady confused.  
"He was really that mad?" Sally couldn't help but ask, she had tried to think about indifferently about Crowley but as every moment went be she found herself becoming ever so more curious about him.  
"I've never seen him care about anyone as much as he cares about you love" Rowena said and Sally just sat there quietly, letting all of this information swirl through her mind.  
"Well I'll be off, I have lots to do, it was lovely to meet you Sally, the girl who has caught my son's eye, I thought he would never love anyone besides himself" Rowena said and Sally gasped in shock.  
"Wait love?" Sally asked as she looked up suddenly but Rowena was already gone and Sally was once again left alone with all her thoughts which were all too loud at the moment.  
"Sally are you alright?" Sally looked up when she heard Crowley's voice, she had had her head in her hands with her eyes closed trying to get rid of the headache that was forming.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a headache" Sally replied feeling slightly awkward around him after what Rowena had said.  
"Well maybe you ought to take a break" he suggested as he pointed to her knitting and she nodded and smiled slightly as she packed everything up and put it all in the basket.  
"Come with me, I've organised dinner for us" he said as he held out his hand and she looked surprised, she hadn't realized it was nearly that time already and she nervously reached over and he grasped her hand firmly in his and suddenly they were gone.

"Here we are" Crowley said as they appeared in front of a beautiful restaurant and Sally stood in awe, it wasn't until Crowley started leading her inside that she pulled back, tugging on his hand that he stopped and looked at her.  
"I can't go in there, I'm underdressed" Sally responded to his questioning face and he looked down at her gothic dress and boots.  
"You look gorgeous to me, who cares what all the snooty people think, they even glance at you in a way that you don't like and I'll have them all turned into toads" Crowley declared and Sally blushed furiously.  
He had called her gorgeous which was embarrassing enough but then threatening to turn people into toads for her if they hurt her feelings, she knew it was a way of him expressing feelings towards her and she honestly had no idea on what to do or say.  
"Come darling, we don't want you to catch a chill" he said as he led her inside the 5 star restaurant and that was when she noticed that he was still holding her hand and she was holding back.  
The man at the reception stool looked over her closely, seeing what she was wearing and how Crowley wore a big expensive suit and you could tell instantly that he assumed she was a gold digger.  
"Continue looking at her like that and you will regret it sir" Crowley growled and the man looked startled before he quickly looked down at the reservation list.  
"What name?" the man asked with a slight tremble in his voice.  
"Crowley" he spoke it loud and proud and Sally couldn't help but smile slightly as she remembered his mother calling him Fergus, it reminded her of the word fungus and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she could only imagine the bullying he would have received for that in his life, she could slightly relate as she had been bullied fiercely at school for being slightly different from the rest, all her life she had always just stood out of place to everyone else around her which in turn made her an easy target.  
"Right this way" the man said as he led them to their table, making sure not to look at Sally, however that didn't stop all the customers dirty looks, especially the women, who were all dressed like queens.  
"Toads, with warts and all" Crowley whispered into her ear which made her giggle, she knew it was his way of making her feel better.  
"A waiter will be by soon" the man said as he quickly walked off leaving them and only then did Crowlet let go of her hand to pull out her chair for her and he pushed it in once she was seated and he sat down across from her.  
They had been seated by a table in the corner next to a window wall that over looked a beautiful garden with all sorts of flowers and a fountain in the middle that had two dolphins side by side, facing opposite ways, like they were jumping out of the water and it had the water falling from their mouths and Sally watched it in amazement, she had always love dolphins, most fish actually, that was why she was knitting a clown fish, the ocean fascinated her and Crowley noticed that.  
"I better not order any seafood then" he joked and Sally blushed as she looked back at him and smiled shyly at being so obvious in her wonders.  
"I really don't fit into this world, I stand out like a sore thumb" Sally said as she fiddled nervously with her fingers.  
"No, you stand out like a star, a breathtaking, out of this world star" he stated which only caused her to blush more, she probably looked like a tomato.  
"What can I get for you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to them and Sally realised that she hadn't even looked at the menu yet and she quickly picked hers up to scan it and gasped at all the selections.  
"Bring me your finest and oldest Merlot, we will select our dinner when you get back" Crowley declared and the waiter nodded walking off.  
"I can't afford any of this" Sally whispered to Crowley and he only looked at her confused.  
"You thought that I would make you pay for your own? Nonsense, I know how to treat a lady" Crowley said as he picked up his own menu.  
"Here you are sir" the waiter said as he came back with the wine and poured them each a glass.  
"I'll have the Creamy Spaghetti Pie thank you" Crowley said as he handed the end of row waiter his menu and they looked to Sally for her order.  
"Um can I please have the Broiled Spicy Chicken Thighs with Sweet and Tangy Honey Glaze, thank you" Sally spoke politely as the waiter smiled at her as he took the menu, he obviously wasn't used too much manners, more agnorance.  
"Good choice" Crowley complimented and Sally just sat there shyly.  
A gasp escaped her lips when Crowley reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen down and she felt very nervous over his compassionate touch.  
"I met your mother today" Sally blurted out trying to get rid of the awkwardness that she was feeling and Crowley looked taken aback at her sudden outburst.  
"You met Rowena? What did she say to you?" Crowley practically demanded to know and Sally noticed that he was looking over her as if to see if she had been hurt and she grew quite concerned.  
"That she is a witch and of course your mother, um she mentioned that your name is Fergus" Sally spoke softly, trying her best to gauge his reaction.  
"Ugh I hate that name" he sneered and she nodded to let him know that she understood.  
"Oh she also mentioned that you were quite angered about what Cass did to me, apparently you were ranting and raving about it in a fury" Sally said trying to find out if what Rowena had said was true, she had a feeling that that woman could be seriously deceptive and manipulative if she wanted to be.  
"I was" Crowley admitted and Sally looked at him shocked, she had thought a lot of what he had been saying about Cass had just been an act to play on her anger and gain her trust.  
"He should have treated you like a queen" Crowley spoke quietly obviously uncomfortable talking about his feelings.  
"Your meals" the waiter interuppted as his placed their dinners down in front of him and Crowley tipped him before he bowed thankfully and left.  
"Enjoy" Crowley said as they begun to eat, their conversation about Castiel over and Sally sighed in amazement when she put a forkfull of foods into her mouth, it was rich with flavour and when she took a sip of merlot that flavours from that only made it so much better, it accompanied it well.  
They ate in mostly silence just enjoying their food even though Sally was surprised that a demon could appreciate it.  
"Come we must be getting back, I don't want you out of the warding spells for too long" Crowley said once they had finished and they took their leave, Crowley paying on their way out.  
Sally found it was getting easier jumping from one place to the next as they appeared in front of her bedroom door and she untangled her arm from Crowley's.  
"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful" Sally stated shyly as she only just turned to look at him and as she did suddenly his lips were upon hers, and her eyes opened wide in shock before slowly closing from his passion.  
His lips were soft, warm but firm, they tasted nice against hers from his meal, and Sally found herself putting her wrists around his neck as he grabbed her by the waist pulling her body flush against his, his warmth and smell surrounding her and she couldn't help but let slip a passionate moan against his lips as her body felt like a flame were enlightened in it.  
She gasped for breath once he pulled his lips away from hers but continued to hold her as he supported her and weight slightly from her knees feeling heavy as she slowly regained her breath and thoughts.  
"Goodnight my little star" he whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and suddenly he let her go and walked off leaving her there stunned, watching as he disappeared into his room and the end of the hall.

Authors Note   
So what do you think? You like? You love? Good plot twist? Interesting development? I'd love to know what you think so if you could like or comment I'd really appreciate it, anyway can't wait to write the next chapter, going to be very interesting and Cass comes back into the picture 😉


	16. Lies, Deceit and Betrayal

Sally woke happily that next morning which had not been like her lately, she had also gotten a really decent sleep, pretty restful with no nightmares.  
She chose some plain black skinny jeans with her chain dangling combat boots and a top with a skulls face on the right side with roses on vines surrounding it.  
Thankfully now she knew her way to the throne room after Crowley had shown her, she was looking forward to seeing Crowley today, extremely nervous but happy nervous until she walked in and spotted his face, Rowena standing next to him trying to look innocent but had too much of a smug expression for that, Crowley however looked furious, like at any second he could set fire to everything and everyone around him.  
"Sally come here" Crowley spoke harshly but attempting to remain as calm as possible and Sally's gut lurched, she felt sick, like something terrible was about to happen as she slowly and cautiously walked forward.  
"Crowley is everything okay?" Sally knew it was an obvious answer to her question but she couldn't help but ask, the silence was almost choking her as he stared her down.  
"You have betrayed me" Crowley growled at her and she looked at him confused.  
"What?" she asked trying to understand what she had done, after last night she had gone straight to bed so if sleeping was betraying him that was the only thing she could think of.  
"Don't act stupid, I've seen the messages on your phone" he spat in disgust at her but she only scrunched up her eyebrows in even more confusion.  
"I haven't even been on my phone since I came here, I stuffed in the top draw of my bedside table and have left it there untouched because I knew Castiel would continue trying to contact me and I couldn't handle that" Sally stated honestly but to no avail.  
"Nonsense, lies, I told you I've seen the messages" he sneered and she sighed becoming frustrated.  
"What messages?" she asked trying to see if she could clear up this misunderstanding, feeling very hurt that Crowley would be so quick to hang her as guilty.  
"The messages to Castiel, talking about how you have been playing me for a fool, getting close to me to spy and report back to him" Crowley accused and Sally gasped in pain, it felt like he had just stabbed her in the heart, believing that she would do such a thing.  
"You had it planned all along, Castiel so called hurting you, agreeing to meeting up with me, playing the innocent victim then getting close to me, I thought you were my star but you were nothing but a toad yourself" he growled at her.  
"Enough" Sally cried out in anger, the flame sparking in her stomach, her hair turning to flames as fireballs appeared in her hands, she could not stand here and hear this any longer.  
"You really believe that I could do that to you? You have done nothing but be kind to me and take me in when I felt like I had no one else to turn to and you think that it was all just some betrayful plot? I can't believe that I was actually starting to fall for you, my mistake" Sally hissed angrily at him flames swirling around her before she yelled out all her anger at him and it slowly faded into water as her hair turned blue instead and her eyes turned soft but sad.  
"I was falling for you" she spoke again, realising the truth of it, it had been so soon after Castiel but she couldn't deny it, her heart belonged to Crowley too.  
Crowley watched her surprised from her outburst but he also became confused as he watched as she stood there crying in front of him, her words were not ones from someone guilty.  
"Sally...." Crowley began but Sally didn't bother to hear him out, she just turned her back to him and walked off, leaving him sitting there gobsmacked.

 

Crowley's Point of View.

"She sounds innocent of this" Crowley stated confused.  
"Nonsense, she's just full of deceit, I smelt it on her the day I met her, you saw the messages for yourself, she's had this planned from the start" Rowena stated.  
"But Castiel hasn't even replied to them, it doesn't even say if it's his number, the only clue is that she wrote his name in one of the messages, and it's not like him not to contact her back" Crowley suggested but Rowena just became frustrated.  
"Fergus that girl is still playing you, you have been betrayed enough in your life to be able to recognise when it is happening again, don't let her innocent act fool you" Rowena snapped before walking off herself before he could say anything else.  
Crowley sat there quietly for a moment before suddenly Sally's phone pinged and he opened it up to see it was a message under a different contact, one that actually stated it was from Castiel.

Message received 9:30am  
Sally please contact me back, or anyone for that matter, we haven't heard from you for two days now and are starting to worry, I'm sorry I hurt you but please, Sam, Dean and Mary are like family to you.  
Love always Castiel.

Crowley growled when he saw the love always part but what this message was saying backed up what Sally had been saying, he knew that someone was lying and being deceitful, the only question was who.  
He decided to call Dean, not that he fully trusted him but if anyone wo u I'd know what was really going on it would be the Winchesters, unless they were in on it.  
"Dean did you plant Sally to spy on me?" Crowley instantly asked as soon as Dean answered.  
"What? What the hell are you talking about Crowley?" Dean asked, confusion clear in even his voice.  
"Is Sally here to spy on me?" Crowley repeated.  
"What are you even going on about? We would never make her do that, we don't even want her there with you and what are you doing with her phone? Is she alright? I swear if you have hurt her" Dean threatened, his big brotherly feelings expressing themselves.  
"She's fine, I'll deal with this" Crowley grumbled as he hung up and sighed in the frustration, not sure on exactly how he was going to do that, he was wanted to believe Sally, he really did but he had been hurt too many times before.  
"Master may I speak with you? I couldn't help overhear but I think I have some information that may be of importance to you" a lowly male demon spoke as he poked his head around the door, ready to run at any moment if the king of Hell didn't want anything to do with him.  
"Come in" Crowley groaned in the annoyance as the demon slowly made his way over, nervously jittering as he did.  
"I couldn't help but overhear that you found messages on Miss Sally's phone and that she claims she hasn't touched it for days and I fear this may be true" the demon spoke nervously as he bit his lip, he had obviously been tortured for many years and is slowly trying to make his way up in the food chain in Hell, hoping to get in Crowley's good book.  
"And what makes you say that?" Crowley asked not really sure if he should believe this demon or not, lying little things could say anything if they think it will help their status.  
"I saw the witch Rowena poking around her room when you took Miss Sally out on your date, might I suggest checking the time stamps on when those texts were sent?" this demon suggested and Crowley looked shocked at him, he was smarter than Crowley gave him credit for and Crowley quickly checked the time stamps.  
7:31pm, Crowley had talked Sally out at 7:10pm, and they had been out for an hour and she had not left his side once, she hadn't had her phone on her, she couldn't have sent the texts.  
"Rowena" Crowley growled as he squeezed the phone so hard in anger it smashed into little pieces and the little demon whispered in fear, quickly bowed and scurried off before he was next.  
Now it all made sense, how Rowena had known of these texts, how she had gotten Sally's phone, why she was so pushy that Sally had betrayed him, because it was her that had done it.

Authors Note   
So what do you think? Little plot twist? Little betrayal drama, what will Sally do now? What will Crowley do? I hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter.  
I'd love if you could like and comment what you think, it would be a great help.


	17. A Little Hex

Sally's Point of View 

Sally was on her bedroom floor packing stuff into a duffle bag, clothing mainly that she had just grabbed in a pile out of the walk in closet, she wasn't sure on where she was going to go but she knew she didn't want to go back to the bunker and if Crowley now had it out for her she couldn't stay here either.  
Tears were running down her cheeks as she rolled her clothes to fit in as many as possible, she had seen Dean doing it before, found it it was something they do in the army and cadets, she was hurting so bad, she couldn't understand how Crowley could be so quick to throw her under the bus, but then she remembered Rowena's smug smirk and she realised that she would have had access to her phone when she went out with Crowley, what she couldn't figure out though was why would Rowena do it, she had acted so nice when they had first met, showed no signs of dislikement.  
Suddenly Sally gasped, it felt like her throat was swelling on the inside, so much that it blocked her airways as she grasped at her throat trying to stop it, trying to claw for air but to no avail.  
Her head was starting to feel like it was going to explode as she collapsed on her back, her vision blurring as she felt close to death.  
Then her door burst open but she could only make out a shape, it looked like Crowley and he quickly rushed to her side, frantically looking her over but he stood up and started going through everything, ripping out her bedside table drawers, tearing apart her pillows, it was her mattress that he tore open before he stopped and pulled out what Sally thought looked like a small purple bag but her vision had spots all in it, everything was starting to go black but just before she passed out she saw Crowley quickly set the bag on fire.

Sally's throat burned, so did her lungs and head, her headache was throbbing so bad it felt like someone was continuously pounding her on the head and she let out a groan in pain.  
"Just take it easy, here drink this" a voice was heard as the bed she was laying on shifted weight on her left side and she felt someone help her sit up slightly and a cool glass was put to her lips.  
The water was like life itself, cool, refreshing and it helped soothe her burning throat and she took in a big breath of air once she had swallowed, laying her head back down as she slowly opened her eyes.  
It took a while for her vision to come into focus, but when it did she saw Crowley sitting next to her, a sorrowful look on his face, also guilt.  
"Relax, you went through a lot, you went a long time without oxygen, you're lucky your a star otherwise you would have suffered brain damage, your healing powers were working at the same time as the hex" Crowley explained to her as she relaxed into the big soft bed, he spoke softly and he didn't look angry at her anymore, plus he had just saved her life.  
"Hex?" her voice was gravely, scratchy and it hurt to speak.  
"Yeah, you had a hex bag in your bed mattress, my mother planted it there to kill you, she was the one who forged the texts, a lowly demon caught her" Crowley stated and Sally sighed sadly.  
"But why?" she asked confused, she had never done anything to Rowena, she had only just met her.  
"Who knows, my mother rarely needs reasons to do the things she does, I dealt with her while you were resting, I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you, I should have known better, this isn't the first time my mother has back stabbed me" he admitted even though she could see how hard it was for him.  
"What do you mean you dealt with her? What did you do?" Sally forced herself to ask, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know but she couldn't stand not knowing either.  
"It doesn't matter, she won't be bothering you again, you never have to see her again" he told her and she gulped.  
"You.... you didn't.....?" she couldn't bring herself to say the words of her next question but he knew what she was asking.  
"No I didn't kill her, but you don't need to know where she is, I don't want you looking for her, I just want you to be safe" he replied looking down at the bed, guilt screaming from him, he blamed himself, he let his guard down and made her vulnerable to his mother.  
Sally slowly reached over and took hold of his hand that was on his lap and he slowly met her eyes as she tried to smile lightly at him, everything still aching.  
She couldn't think of anything to say to him, she was still too exhausted to anyway, it was going to take a few days for her body to recover, even with her healing powers, that hex had been a nasty one, didn't help that Rowena was one of the most powerful witches.  
"I'll leave you be to rest" he said as he begun to stand but she tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Please don't leave me alone" she whimpered, she had been alone when the hex had begun killing her, he had only just made it there in time, she couldn't stand the thought of being alone again.  
He didn't say anything, he just laid down next to her on the bed and she slowly snuggled up into his arms and laid her head on his chest, feeling safe with him there with her as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Author's Note   
Hey guys I hope you like the progress so far, looking forward to the next chapter, I'm planning on bringing Castiel back into it, anyway I'd love it if you could like and comment what you think.  
Also I would love to know, who do you want Sally to end up with?   
Castiel or Crowley?  
Comment what you think.


	18. Seeing Him Again.

Sally was still very weak when she woke up the next day, Crowley made sure that she had a huge breakfast to help regain some of her strength, a stack of pancakes with honey syrup and a big glass of juice.  
"Sally I have some business I need to take care of but you're too weak for me to leave you here alone, I know Rowena can't get to you but I can't guarantee that she won't manipulate one of my demons, that witch has her ways so I was hoping that maybe you could go spend the day at the bunker, I hate to admit it but their the only ones I trust with your safety but you are to not leave the bunker if you do" he told her and she nodded to let him know she understood.  
"I do miss Mary a lot, as well as Sam and Dean when their actually there" she said, she wouldn't admit that deep down she still missed Castiel, she tried to deny to herself and ignore it.  
"I'll take you there once your dressed, I got some clothes for you, meet me outside when your ready" he said as he pointed to the clothes on the end of the bed and he left to room, being a complete gentleman.  
The clothing was a beautiful sun flower dress, it went down to her knees, it was yellow with pink flowers and the shoes were yellow sandals to match, it made her stand out in the gothic room that was Crowley's bedroom.  
"I'm ready" Sally said once she made her way out to the hallway where Crowley was waiting for her.  
"You look lovely my little star" Crowley smiled at her as he offered his arm to her and she took it reluctantly, she was nervous going back to the bunker.  
"Do they know we're coming?" Sally asked and he nodded before they disappeared.

Sally rasped as they reappeared in the bunker, her eyes swimming before her.  
"Sally are you alright?" Mary asked worriedly as she rushed over to look Sally over.  
"I'm alright, it just takes some getting used too" she replied as her vision and breath returned to normal and she smiled at Mary as she embraced her in a hug, she had missed them so much.  
"Trust me I know, the first time Cass zapped me somewhere I didn't poop for a week" Dean chuckled for a moment before Sally tensed hearing Castiel's name and they looked at her in concern.  
"Will he be here?" Sally asked quietly.  
"I already am" Sally froze when she heard Castiel speak behind her and he walked into the room over by the table so he was in front of them.  
"I'm glad to see you're alright" Castiel said as he looked her over, jealousy in his face seeing how well she looked, how well Crowley had been treating her.  
"It has been a bit bumpy" Sally admitted and it burst open all the questions.  
"What do you mean?" Mary asked.  
"Are you alright?" was Sam next.  
"What happened?" Dean was last.  
"My mother tried setting her up, to make it look like Sally was spying on me, I figured it out, just in time to save Sally from a hex that Rowena had hidden in her mattress, but nothing is wrong now, I have taken care of Rowena, she can't hurt Sally, still I don't want Sally left alone in Hell while I'm gone" Crowley said and Castiel fumed.  
"You said she would be safe with you, you lied, you obviously can't keep her safe, Sally should come back here with us" Castiel declared and Sally burst out in anger.  
"Why so you can hurt me again?" Sally threw at him and he looked startled, they all did, even Sally, she couldn't believe that she had said that but she hated how he was treating her like she couldn't choose her life for her.  
"Sally please I didn't mean to hurt you" Castiel tried pleading but she just shut him down.  
"I came here to spend time with my family, so if you came here as a way to try and speak to me to pull me back in then you can just leave" she declared and he went to say something but decided against it and just stood there quietly.  
"I'll be back later, take care of yourself" Crowley said as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, then he was gone.  
"I can't believe you let that demon kiss you" Dean scrunched up his face in disgust.  
"So your going to start judging me now too?" Sally asked worriedly.  
"Never, I just worry about you, he is a demon after all but if you want to date him, I'll support you, whatever you choose" Dean said as he put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled as she hugged him back before she sat down next to Mary.  
"So Sally I've been doing some more research into stars and I found a couple of things" Sam said as he placed a couple books down in front of her and she read the pages that they were open on.

Stars.  
List of known powers.

1- Healing, themselves and others.  
2- Fire.  
3- Water.  
4- Strength.  
5- Wind.  
6- Plants.  
7- Talk to Animals.  
8- Life.  
9- Death.

Sally gasped in shock at actually seeing the list.  
"Death?" Sally asked worriedly but Mary just put her hand on Sally's shoulder to comfort her.  
"That won't be you" she said confidently.  
"I'll be able to talk to Animals too?" Sally asked excitedly and they all smiled at her, except for Castiel who just sat quietly further down the table watching her.  
"Well we don't have any animals but it says plants so we got you a couple things to practice with when your here" Dean said as he pulled out some pot plants.  
"We buried the seeds a couple of days ago, just a couple of flower plants, why don't you see if you can make them grow?" Mary asked as they placed one in front of her and she swallowed nervously.  
Sally just focused on her breathing, blocking everything else out as she stared at the soil, lifting her right hand above it, slowly extending her fingers as she felt the energy surge through her into her hand, suddenly a sapling popped up and Sally could feel her power growing, she could feel the life of the flower growing, the life of it that she was creating.  
"Keep going, your doing great" Mary encouraged and Sally pushed on, the life growing inside of her as the life in the flower grew and before long the whole stems of the flowers had grown and small yellow flowers were popping up all over the place.  
"I need a rest" Sally said once she stopped, breathing harshly and she looked flushed.  
"I'll get you a glass of water" Dean said as he rushed off to the kitchen.  
"Your definitely getting stronger, have you been practicing down in Hell?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Not really, I mean there was this one time when Crowley believed his mother's lies and I burst into flames from anger but other than that no I haven't been, I know Crowley's worried of if the demons see it" Sally explained.  
"We'll your always welcome over anytime, even if it's just to practice" Mary said before Dean came back with a cool glass of water.  
"Thank you" Sally said as she took a few slow soothing sips, she could feel Castiel's eyes on her, her whole body could, she could feel his tension and frustration and it was messing with her head.  
"I need a moment" Sally said abruptly as she got to her feet and made her way quickly to what had been her bedroom, it was exactly how she had left it, they had not changed a single thing, probably in case she ever wanted to come back.  
She had to admit though that she did, she did want to come back but it was too hard with him around and then she'd be away from Crowley, things were just too complicated in her life right now.  
She had lost her normal life and family, she had gotten strange powers to later find out that she's a star and can either save the world or destroy it, she had fallen for an angel only to be hurt by him and had a demon whisk her away and to her surprise had also developed feelings for him also, it was awkward and she honestly didn't know what to do anymore, all she knew was is that she has to get her life back on track and no matter how hard it becomes that is what she is going to do.

Author's Note   
Hey guys so some little twists are coming up that I'm not sure how you guys will feel about but it's for the best of Sally so I hope you'll bare with me, also gonna add some major twists too so I hope you enjoy.  
I'd love if you could like and comment what you think and let me know how I'm going so far, thanks.


	19. Terrifying Other Side

Sally had been upstairs for a while, trying to gather her thoughts but that calmness went out the window once Castiel came walking up to her.  
He didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, he just stared at her while she looked down at the ground nervously until he grabbed her chin and tilted her face up so that she was staring into his eyes.  
She waited, waited for him to speak, to tell her what's on his mind, only he didn't, he just continued watching her, his eyes soft and sad.  
"Cass" she barely managed to whisper it out, she could feel his cool breath on her face, it was sweet but it made it hard to think as she found herself getting lost in his eyes.  
She wanted him to say something, anything, just to know what he was thinking but he wouldn't, he just stayed silent.  
And then, his lips were upon hers, and for a moment she stood there frozen until she felt herself melting into the kiss at which her eyes widened and she quickly gathered her thoughts and pushed him away.  
"Sally..." he attempted to reach out to her, to pull her back but she stepped back away from him, just watching him for a moment until she turned and ran.  
"Sally what's the matter dear?" Mary asked once Sally ran into the main area and they all looked at her worried.  
"I need to leave, I'm sorry" Sally cried and she closed her eyes and focused.  
"Sally please wait" she heard Castiel call as he chased after her but before he made it she was gone.  
She had used her teleportation powers, just like when she had first gotten her powers she had found herself wanting to be some place safe and then suddenly she had been in the bunker, only this time she willed herself to be with Crowley.  
She wasn't sure where she ended up, she was in some sort of abandoned warehouse, it was dark and chilly, especially with her in a dress, the place was dreary and she wanted to find Crowley as soon as possible.  
Suddenly she heard voices, they were quiet so she couldn't make out what they were saying but she slowly made her way over to the door.  
She was just walking in, she saw Crowley's back when she froze at what she heard, it was an ear piercing shrill, of a man screaming in agony and then gasping for breath when Crowley pulled away a red hot poker.  
She whimpered, scared and Crowley must have heard her because he spun around and looked at her.  
"Sally, what are you doing here?" he put down the poker and went to approach her but she put her hand up to let him know not too and he noticed her eyes were frozen on the apron he was wearing, it was coated in blood.  
"I couldn't stay in the bunker, Castiel kissed me and I ran, I teleported here, I wanted to be with you, I feel safe with you......" She trailed off realizing what she said and suddenly knew that at this moment she no longer felt that way.  
"I felt safe with you" she corrected herself, her eyes not moving from the wet blood on him.  
"Castiel kissed you? I'm going to kill him" Crowley spat in anger and Sally felt even more fearful.  
"No please don't" she whimpered out and he looked at her again, watching her for a moment before realizing just how scared she was of him.  
"Oh don't worry about this, his just a worthless worm, he betrayed me, been talking with my mother he had" he said as he took off his apron and went to approach her once more.  
"No, stay back!" Sally cried, tears falling from her eyes as she was realizing how stupid she had been.  
"Your a demon" she whispered out in horror, she had always known it but with how he was around her she thought he was different from the rest.  
"Well of course I am, you knew that, what you thought I didn't teach demons a lesson when they betray me? That I don't torture humans to get my way with the Winchesters? Hello I'm the King of Hell" he declared at her and she whimpered again, feeling her chest tighten as she held her breath in fear.  
"But, you were different from the other demons, you were soft, you were kind, you cared for me" she managed to sob out, trying to get her mind straight.  
First Castiel has kissed her, then the one person she wanted to be with, who made her feel safe had been torturing someone.  
"Oh please grow up, I'm a demon, what did you think I was? All made of flowers and presents? I'm evil Sally, whether you like it or not, this is who I am" he snapped at her and she felt her knees nearly buckle underneath her and he noticed, he saw her nearly collapse and he realized what he had done.  
"Oh Sally...." he sighed softly, he didn't want her to be scared of him, he wanted her to accept him and still love him the way she had been falling for him but he realized that what he had been saying to her had been all the wrong things, it only made her fear him, dread him.  
"Stay away from me" she whispered before running.  
"Get her" she heard Crowley shout to his demons who had been standing there watching what had been unfolding between their king and a star girl and she gasped in fear as she tried to run faster, fearing what Crowley would do to her if they caught her.  
A couple of them got close, but she had used to wind power to throw them into the walls as she kept running, she just threw her hand towards what way they were coming toward her.  
She hadn't been sure how long she had been running for before she stopped in a empty alley way, bending down panting for breath as she had to keep wiping her eyes dry, the tears were blurring her vision and making it hard to see whee she was going.  
Not that she knew where she was going, she thought about the bunker but that had been where she was originally running from and she did not want to face Castiel again, especially now after what had happened with Crowley, all he would do is rub it in her face that she had trusted a demon.  
She just walked for a while, quietly sobbing before she came across a motel, thankfully she had her money still so she booked a room, she wasn't sure how long she would be staying there though but before she went to her room she quickly went to the gas station that was across the road, she bought texters, salt and a couple more things.  
As soon as she got to her motel room and drew on the walls symbols that she had learned from the books at the bunker, one was so she couldn't be traced down, and a couple more, and she lined the windows and doors with the salt, then sat on the bed and sighed.  
She didn't know what to do with herself, in one way she had always had someone to be there for her, now she was all alone, stuck with her thoughts, her thoughts of what she had seen Crowley doing, thoughts of him covered in blood, the sound of him snapping at her that his the King of Hell and she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Author's Note  
Hey Readers, how did you like this plot twist?   
I'd love to know what you think if you could vote or leave a comment.  
I'd really appreciate it.  
And I would love to know what you would like to happen?  
Do you want her to end up with Castiel?  
Or Crowley


	20. Feelings.

Sally awoke to her pillow wet, her eyes red and puffy and she felt drained, like she hadn't even slept a wink, slowly she made her way to the bathroom where she had a shower and tried to clean her face.  
Afterwards she grabbed her phone and turned it back on, she had turned it off last night when Crowley had tried calling her.  
There was 9 missed calls, 4 from Crowley, 3 from Mary and 2 from Dean.  
Crowley must have contacted them to see if she had gone back there.  
Even though she knew it was probably a bad idea she called Mary back.

"Sally are you alright? We've been worried sick" Mary's voice was soft and kind but filled with concern.

"I'm alright, I'm safe, I've got protection symbols up" Sally assured Mary.

"We know, Crowley tried tracing you but when he couldn't find you he came to us, sweetie what happened?" Mary asked, worried for Sally's mental health.

"Well... Castiel kissed me when I was upstairs, and that's why I left so quick but I wanted to be with Crowley, however want I found.... it wasn't the Crowley I knew.... it was the King of Hell" Sally sighed sadly, as she sat down on the bed, shoulders slumped.

"What do you mean? Crowley wouldn't tell us why you ran off on him" Mary asked confused.

"He was torturing a demon, he was covered in blood and then he admitted to me that he has tortured humans just to get his way, that he is a demon, but I thought he was different" Sally whimpered as she tried to hold in a sob that nearly escaped her lips.

"Sweet heart come back to the bunker, you don't need to be out there alone right now, I know you can protect yourself but I don't want you to have to" Mary told her, she could hear the sadness in the kind woman's voice.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..... ahh" Sally let out a scream when her door burst open and she saw this creepy man standing there.

"Well, well, well look what I found, I guess you forgot that I am an Angel otherwise you would have warded for me too" the man smirked at her.  
"Who are you?" Sally asked standing up dropping her phone on the bed but having it so Mary could hear everything on the other end.  
"Why I'm Lucifer and you my star are mine" suddenly he came at her, she tried to use her powers to push him back but it was like her magic was frozen by fear and then everything went white.

Sally groaned, her head hurt, like her skull had been crushed and as soon as she opened her eyes she regretted it, everything was spinning and her stomach clenched as she retched.  
Finally when her vision calmed down she noticed that she was tied to a chair, both her wrists and ankles, she tried to pull out of them but the ropes only rubbed and peeled off her skin and she let out a hiss in pain.  
"Ah sorry about the head injury, looks like you've got a concussion" Sally gasped when Lucifer walked in and spotted her sickness on the ground and he grabbed her chair and moved her away from it.  
"Clean that up" he ordered one of the demons who had been standing there watching over her.  
"Lu...Lucifer" she whimpered out and he looked at her and smiled, it sent shivers down her spine.  
"Hello little one" he greeted her as he looked her over.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Sally asked and he looked at her surprised.  
"Well I couldn't have you run back to the Winchesters where I couldn't get to you" he replied as he pulled up another chair and sat down in front of her, continuing to observe her.  
"What do you want with me?" She feared asking, honestly she didn't want an answer but she couldn't help but ask anyway.  
"Well I thought it would be obvious, I want your powers, you're going to work for me, you are going to help me rule the world, you're going to help me kill God and all of his precious little angels, including Castiel" he said as she gasped, how did he know she had a connection to him?  
"Ghosts love to talk" he explained, seeing the confusion on her face.  
"I will never do that, I will never work for you, I'd rather die" she declared and he rolled his eyes.  
"Taking a page out of the Winchester handbook huh? I was hoping I would get to you before their influence set in too much, oh well no matter, you will do what I want, I know it" he was so sure of it.  
"What makes you know it?" She sneered at him.  
"Well if you don't I'll torture everybody you care about, the parents you had to leave behind, the Winchesters, Castiel and your little demon Crowley" he smirked evily at her and she whimpered in dread.  
"And I promise you, I won't kill them, no that would be over too quick, I'll torture them, for years, over and over again until you give me what I want" he told her and a sob escaped her lips and s huge quickly held her breath to stop more sobs from coming out.  
"So are you going to be a good little star?" Lucifer asked her as he he stood up, pushing his chair away.  
"Never" Sally declared only to be met with a slap to her right cheek, throwing her head to the left, if it hadn't been for the chair she was tied too the impact would have collapsed her to the ground.  
"I think I have something that will change your mind, bring it" Lucifer told a demon who scurried off out of the room and Sally looked at Lucifers determined face and watched the door in horror and dread, not sure what or who would come through it...  
To be continued next chapter...

Author's Note   
Hey Readers, cliff hanger, I love those, so much anticipation.  
Anyway I'd love to know what you think so leave a comment to let me know, thanks.  
I hope your enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.


	21. It's Crowley.

Sally gasped in fear when the demon came back a moment later, dragging a chair behind him and Crowley was chained to it.  
"Sally?" Crowley gasped, fear suddenly entering his eyes, fear for her.  
"You bastard, you let her go, right now, let her go" Crowley demanded as he struggled against the chains.  
"There's no point fighting Crowley, I'm not going to let her go and you know it, you have nothing I want, now Sally are you going to be a good little star and help me or do I need to torture Crowley right here in front of you?" Lucifer threatened and Sally whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Don't do this, you leave him alone" Sally cried as she tried to pull her wrists from the ropes but I only hissed in pain again when they rubbed and caused skin to tear and bleed.  
"Sally don't struggle, you won't be able to escape darling, you'll just hurt yourself" Crowley pleaded hating seeing her like this, in pain.  
"So Sally what's your answer?" Lucifer pushed.  
"Never" Sally cried at him and he sighed before he walked up to Crowley and punched him.  
"No, leave him alone" Sally yelled as she tried to struggle again the stinging pain returning to her wrists.  
"Not until you do as I say" Lucifer replied before he punched Crowley again.  
"Please stop" Sally sobbed, watching as Crowley spat out the blood from his split open lip.  
"Sally it's okay, I've endured worse, don't do as he says" Crowley told her, trying to comfort her, it didn't.  
"Fine, I think we need to step this up a level" Lucifer said as he put on gloves and grabbed a bottle of holy water, ripped Crowley's head back by his hair and poured it down his throat, burning his mouth, tongue and throat and Sally had to close her eyes as she heard Crowley yell in pain.  
"Okay, okay I'll do as you say, please just stop hurting him" Sally screamed out in between sobs.  
"No Sally don't, it's okay, I can take this" Crowley said, even though talking caused him more pain.  
"Well you were easier to crack then I thought you would be, you really must love him" Lucifer smirked and Sally instantly blushed which caused Crowley to look at her surprised.  
"You love me?" he asked, shock filled in his voice.  
"You didn't know?" Lucifer asked smugly then chuckled.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Crowley ignored him and only paid attention to Sally who had no idea on what to say.  
"Why would she tell you? I mean why would she tell you? Of course I wouldn't have told you if it were me, I'd be too ashamed, an innocent star in love with a lowly demon, the shame" Lucifer taunted her and she hanged her head, no longer able to meet Crowley's eyes.  
She was embarrassed, she was worried, what if he wouldn't love her back? What if he rejects her?  
"Sally look at me" Crowley spoke softly but she shook her head in reply.  
"Sally look at me now" he spoke more firmly this time and she slowly tilted her head and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you" he spoke taking her breath away but then suddenly the demon that had brought him in grabbed the chair and quickly dragged him back out before Sally even had a chance to say anything.  
"No bring him back, where are you taking him?" Sally yelled at Lucifer who didn't say anything in return but just smirked at her evily.

Author's Note.  
Hey Readers what do you think?   
Big twist with how the feelings are finally actually coming out.  
But what will happen next?  
Will Crowley and Sally get out of it?  
I'd love to know what you think.


	22. Forced into Evil.

"Where are you taking him?" Sally cried again, her hair and eyes turning blue as the ocean as she felt the power surging through her.  
"Remarkable" was all she heard Lucifer say and she lost it, she blew up, literally, she felt a burst of energy surround her and then explode out of her, sending the few chairs, a table and Lucifer flying, smacking him into the wall and down on the ground all while Sally yelled out in frustration.  
She slumped, her hair returning to it's natural colour, as well as her eyes, it had drained her, her eyes were now fighting to stay open, but exhaustion over powered her and she passed out.

"Sally wake up" she groaned when she heard Lucifers voice, wanting to be anywhere but here, she wanted to be with Crowley, safe in his arms but she didn't even know if he was still alive.  
"Where's Crowley?" was the first thing she asked as her eyes opened, she cringed as the light hurt her eyes and a headache instantly hit her.  
"His around, I might allow you to see him later if you do as you are told" Lucifer growled at her and she sighed sadly.  
"What do I have to do?" Sally asked, it was the last thing she wanted to do but she had to do it, she had to make sure Crowley was alive, that he was alright, she couldn't stand to see him being beaten and tortured.  
"I want you to cause a flood, in a town just a city a small way from here, I want people to believe that it was from God, to turn their belief of him to something bad" he grinned evily.  
"You want me to give God a bad name? All because he cast you to Hell? Man you're just a child throwing a temper tantrum" she spat at him to be met with a backhand to her right cheek.  
"You will do it, or does Crowley need to endure more pain for your mistakes?" Lucifer raised his hand and a demon opened the door so she could hear Crowley screaming from somewhere in the old abandoned building.  
"Okay, I'll do it, please just stop hurting him, please" Sally pleaded as she struggled against the ropes, thankful for her healing powers when the ropes tore at her skin.  
"Let's go then" Lucifer smirked as he reached out and touched her, both of them disappearing.

When they arrived to the city he wanted her to flood he untied her.  
"Don't try anything dumb, dear Crowley will pay the price for it" he warned her and she looked at the sign that was on the building that they were standing on the roof of, safe away from the flooding she was told to cause.  
"Los Angeles?" Sally gasped horrified, there were so many people here, if she caused flooding there would be so many deaths.  
"The city of Angels, ironic" he smirked and Sally let out a sob.  
"Please don't make me do this, just let me and Crowley go, we didn't do anything to you, those people down there didn't do anything to you, they don't deserve this" Sally cried, trying to appeal to a side she wasn't certain he had.  
"Didn't do anything to me? They hurt me" he growled in response.  
"How? Huh? Tell me how they hurt you?" she demanded to know.  
"They hurt me by existing" he snapped and Sally gasped in horror, seeing the hatred he felt for all human kind.  
"I was cast out of Heaven because I didn't love humans, because I loved God more, I could see their flaws while he could only see creation and life, I see the demons inside of them, the true colours of humanity" he sneered.  
"Cast out of Heaven for not loving humans? You created the first demon by torturing a poor innocent soul, you created Lilith out of your own anger, your own hate, you were never an Angel, you were a demon all along" she argued back at him.  
SLAP, she fell to the ground, holding her cheek as she scraped her knees from the impact of hitting the ground.  
"Cause the flood, now" he growled down at her.  
"No" she snapped and he towered over her more, trying to intimidate her.  
"Do it, or Crowley will die, I'll kill him, I won't care, you'll never see him again" she gasped when he said that, her heart being torn from her chest at the dreaded thought of Crowley dead and she dropped her head and sobbed at the choice that was being forced upon her.  
"Do it, now, or I'll kill him right in front of your eyes" Lucifer clicked his fingers and a demon appeared holding Crowley by the arm.  
Crowley was still tied with chains around him and his mouth was taped over, he looked awful, black eye, bloody nose, blood all over him actually but this time it was his own blood.  
She sobbed, hard, especially seeing the look in Crowley's eyes, anger, sadness, desperation, he wanted to help Sally, to save her from all this, but he couldn't.  
As Sally sat down on the ground and cried slowly her hair and eyes turned blue as she felt her power grow within her, as she started to control the water, pushing the ocean, pushing it right into the city.  
She heard Crowley try to shout and struggle but the demon wouldn't let him go.  
Sally couldn't watch as she flooded the city of Los Angeles, she didn't have the strength to see the damage that she was causing, however she couldn't hide herself away from the screams of terror that met her ears.

Author's Note.  
Hey Readers.  
What you think of this plot twist?   
Let me know in the comments what you think.  
It's only going to get more interesting.  
I hope your enjoying my story.


	23. A Fallen Star.

Sally couldn't breathe, once Lucifer had taken them back to his hideout warehouse she collapsed to her knees, sobbing hysterically, as the screaming of a terrorised city continued tormenting her.  
She was a killer, she had just drowned innocent men, women and children, not to mention also animals as well.  
She hated herself, she felt disgusted, she wanted to just disappear, she wanted it all to go away.  
"Well wasn't that fun" Lucifier laughed which only caused Sally to heave as she cried more, he had made her a murderer.  
"Sally, please, it wasn't your fault, don't listen to him, listen to your heart, your a good person, no matter what he forces you to do" Crowley pleaded for her, it was killing him to see her like this.  
"Aww how sweet, true love" Lucifer teased and Crowley growled at him, he had somehow managed to get the tape that had been over his mouth to come off.  
"Now to plan my next order of business, Sally you are going to kill the Winchesters" Lucifer claimed and both Sally and Crowley froze.  
Her crying had stopped, her body no longer shook, her breath was slight as she laid there, replaying what he had just said over and over again in her ears.  
"No, you can't make her do that, just leave her alone or I swear I'll kill you" Crowley demanded only to be met by a punch to the gut from the demon holding onto him.  
"Come Sally" Lucifer said as he reached out his hand for her and then suddenly she remembered something she had read in a book about stars.  
They had the power to turn off human emotions, just like a flip of a switch, most of the ones who did that turned evil but she couldn't handle it any longer, if she had to kill the only family she had left then she couldn't do it like this and so Flip, off went the emotions.  
"Sally?" Crowley could feel that something was wrong, her whole demeanor just suddenly changed as she slowly got to her feet.  
Her face was hard, her jaw clenched, her eyes cold, and then he realised what she had done, he had also learned of this power when he had first looked up about stars.  
"Sally no, don't, come back" Crowley begged and Lucifer looked at them confused.  
"I'm not Sally" she replied, you see when one shuts off human emotions they lose themselves, even their identity and self worth.  
"What's going on here?" Lucifer asked curiously as he stood in front of Sally and looked down at her intreged.  
"You bastard, this is all your fault, she couldn't handle it anymore because of you, because of you she has shut of human emotions" Crowley shouted angrily at Lucifer who then smirked in response.  
"Shut off her human emotions? My you are a special one" he remarked and Sally just looked at him with a black expression on her face.  
"The Winchesters?" she asked, reminding him of his plans.  
"Oh that's right, such a good little girl your being now, so here's what I need you to do, I need you to go to their special little bunker, disable their protection wards so I can gain entry and then I want to see you kill them" he told her and she nodded before closing her eyes, imagining the bunker in her mind.  
"No Sally, please no" Crowley cried, he couldn't let her do this, if she did there would be no coming back and he couldn't let that happen to her, he couldn't watch her destroy herself.  
But suddenly she was gone and he knew where she was.

Authors Note.  
Hey Readers, how are you? I hope your all well.  
What do you think so far?  
Pretty twisty right?  
What will happen in the next chapter I wonder?  
Keep reading to find out.  
Also if you could like and comment what you think I'd really appreciate it.


	24. What Will Become of her?

Warnings, this chapter includes course language and violence, torture included.

Sally appeared in the bunker, right in front of Dean, Sam, Mary and Castiel, they were all happy to see her, Mary jumped up and hugged her but when the embrace wasn't returned Mary knew that something was wrong.  
"Sally? What's the matter?" Mary asked as she stepped back from the girl she had come to see as her daughter, taking in her emotionless appearance.  
Sally didn't speak, instead she just raised her hands, closed her eyes and burnt all of the protection wards, rendering them useless.  
"Sally what on earth do you think your doing?" Dean asked agrilly but it was too late, Lucifer appeared, along with one of his minion demons who had hold of Crowley.  
"Sam so nice to see you again" Lucifer grinned at Sam who sneered back.  
"Sally what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Mary asked scared, this girl wasn't the one that they all knew.  
"There's no point, she's gone, Lucifer made her flood Los Angeles, all the destruction she made, all the screams of terror she heard, it broke her, she turned off her emotions, she's what's referred to as a fallen star now" Crowley explained, hanging his head in shame that he couldn't protect her from this.  
"You assbutt, let her go right now" Castiel said as he went to lung at Lucifer but Sally forced him back with her wind powers, pushing him against the wall then dropped him onto the floor.  
"Sally please don't do this, you don't need to listen to him, you can stop him" Sam spoke, trying to get through to her.  
"She's not going to stop me, she's my slave, she'll do whatever I ask her to do" Lucifer smirked with pride.  
"And when your finished with her? What then?" Crowley spat and Lucifer laughed.  
"When I have no more need for her I'll kill her, what else would I do? You think I'm that stupid to let the one thing that could destroy me continue living? Of course not" Lucifer chuckled and for a moment, Sally's eyes flickered, in fear, for a moment the emotions had returned, Sally had returned but just as quick as it came it was gone but it hadn't been fully unnoticed by the others in the room.  
"No, she's still in there, we just need to bring her out" Mary stated and Lucifer sneered at her.  
"Quickly Sally, finish them now" he snapped, ordering Sally to kill them.  
She raised her hand, first at Dean, using her fire power, making his body temperature raise, like he was burning on the inside and he dropped to his knees as he yelled out in pain.  
"No Sally stop" Crowley shouted at her, he tried to fight the demons grip but the iron chains around him burnt his skin continually, keeping him in a weakened state.  
Sam went to tackle her but she pushed him against the wall and held her there while she continued to stare down Dean as she clenched her fist, causing him to yell out more.  
"Please Sally don't do this, we love you" Mary cried as she fell to her knees, she knew that there was no use trying to attack her or Lucifer, Sally would just defend them, her last hope was getting through to her, and she was, when she had told Sally that they love her her eyes had flickered again, a sign of weakness of the barrier she had put up to block out emotions.  
"Sally no matter what you have done it doesn't matter, Lucifer forced you, I'm sure you did it because he was threatening people you care about, that just shows how much you love them, we have all done things wrong before and things that we will regret forever but that doesn't mean you give up fighting the evil, you've just got to be brave and we all know you can be, we believe in you sweetie" Mary willed Sally to feel, to know that she wasn't a bad person but the wall between them stayed up.  
"No, I won't let you do this, if you continue down this path Lucifer won't need to be the one to kill you, you'll destroy yourself, I won't let that happen, I love you too much" Crowley stated as he struggled against the chains no matter how much they burned him and hurt and love appeared slightly in Sally's eyes.  
"Sally it's okay, whatever this ass made you do, we forgive you, you're a part of this family, no matter what, you're a Winchester now" Dean gasped out as much as he could, he was fighting, fighting to hold on.  
Her hand wavered, it was just for a moment and her power lessened, as a whimper escaped her lips.  
"Stop playing around dammit, kill him now, finish him off" Lucifer snapped and suddenly it wasn't love flowing into her anymore, it was anger.  
Anger towards the devil, the one who had tortured Crowley, the one who had forced her to drown all those innocent people and the one who was now getting her to kill her family.  
"Enough" Sally shouted, pulling her hands away, putting them to her chest, releasing Sam and putting out the burning that was inside of Dean.  
"You little bitch" Lucifer growled as the wall came tumbling down and her emotions returned.  
"No your the little bitch, hiding behind me, getting me to do all your dirty work, your not the devil, you weren't even an Angel, you are a coward" she declared and she suddenly threw him against the wall, squeezing her hand shut, making his blood boil, his bones burn and his whole being scream in agony.  
"No master" the demon shouted, letting go of Crowley and started running towards Sally but Castiel got to him first, burning the demon out of him.  
"You can't kill me, your going to help me destroy the world, one day you'll see, it may not be today, or tomorrow but one day these people will betray you, they will hurt you and you will help me" Lucifer growled and she just burned him more.  
She was about to fully burn him from the inside out but suddenly her vision blurred, blood started running from her nose and splurtered from her mouth and Lucifer laughed.  
"Looks like your going to need to be a lot stronger to take someone like me down, I'll see you soon" he said as her powers slipped away, realising him of her grip and the burning subsided.  
Instead Dean and Sam went to rush at him but in a blink of an eye he was gone and Sally collapsed to the floor, everything fading away from her until it was just black.

Author's Note.  
Hey Readers are you glad the real Sally is back?  
What did you think of the emotionless side of her?  
Things are getting interesting.  
Keep reading, there's more to come.  
I'd love to know what you think, so if you could like or comment, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
